A change
by Loveheart4life
Summary: Marinette has had enough with all the embarrassing things she does in front of Adrien, so she decides to stop trying and forget about him for a while. But what happens when her new found confidence and agility makes Adrien notice her...and her resemblance to Ladybug.
1. Attitude Change

"GAH!" Marinette screamed into the pillow she thrust into her face. She did it again. She embarrassed herself infront of the one and only Adrien Agreste, her crush.

"It's not that bad Marinette." Tikki, her Kwami, reassured her. Marinette took off the pillow to looked at the small figure.

"But Tikki that's the 5th time this week! When am I going to stop embarrassing myself infront of Adrien." Marinette retaliated.

"Technically you didn't embarrass yourself infront of him." Tikki responded.

"He came by my locker to give me back the notes I lent him and I stood there...stuttering at a loss for words! If Alya wasn't there to cover me I would've surely made a fool of myself." Marinette answered thrusting the pillow into her face once again.

"Don't worry Marinette everything will be ok, it's not like he'll remeber it forever." Tikki spoke. At the mention of the word for ever Marinette groaned into her pillow again.

He sometimes wondered if there was something wrong with him. Everyday he tries to speak to Marinette she ends up looking as if she wants to run away.

"Oh I know that face... Your having lady problems again... Ladybug problems." Plagg spoke between bites of Camembert. Adrien sighed.

"Yes and no... I am having lady problems but it's not with Ladybug." He retaliated.

"Not this time." Plagg mumbled.

"I heard that..." Adrien glared.

"Yeah yeah, so who you having trouble with this time?" Plagg questioned.

"Well her names Marinette and she-"

"Marinette?! Is that the girl that sits behind you in class?" Plagg interrupted. Adrien looked at Plagg skeptically before answering.

"Umm yes...Why do you ask?" Adrien questioned?

"No reason." Plagg answered as he gulped down a big lump of cheese. Adrien decided to push the though into the back of his mind for now.

"Yeah...So anyways Marinette always gets so nervous around me. It feel like she wants to run away or something..." Adrien continued.

"Maybe she likes you." Plagg simply answered. Adrien looked at Plagg for a good minute before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I-I don't know? Maybe..." Adrien pondered.

"Or maybe she doesn't like you." Plagg answered gulping down another bite of Camembert. This made Adrien tense.

"Oh geez maybe your right and she doesn't lik-"

BOOM

The ground shook making Adrien roll of his bed and Plagg to bang his head under the TV where he was eating his cheese. Adrien quickly stood up and looked out the window. Just to find a whole building had been turned into...Gold? The building toppled over on its side and into a canal. He hoped no one was hurt. Adrien turned towards his Kwami to find him rubbing his head.

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien yelled.

"But my CHEESE!" Plagg yelled as he was sucked into Adriens ring. In a flash Chat Noir took Adriens place and hopped out a window. Darting towards the fallen building.

Marinette had decided to forget about the whole Adrien thing and focus on her homework. Tikki was sitting next to her Tablet.

"UGH! Why is PreCalculus so hard." Marinette groaned. Tikki giggled.

"Maybe you should try to pay attention this time instead of talking to Alya." Tikki spoke.

BOOM

The ground shook and Marinette losses balance, falling off her chair. Meanwhile Tikki topple of the desk immediately to be caught by Marinettes hand. As Marinette struggled to compose herself Tikki flew towards the windowsill and looks outside just in time to see a building made of gold fall on its side and into a canal.

"Marinette! An Akuma attack!" Tikki exclaimed. Marinette stood up from the floor.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette spoke and Tikki was absorbed into her earrings. Ladybug stood in Marinettes place. She then opened up her window and jumped out dashing towards the fallen building.

Ladybug arrived first on the scene and examined the building. It was definitely gold. Looking inside, she saw people frozen in gold statues. They didn't seem hurt. Which was a good thing. They would be back to normal once the Akuma was defeated and the building would be fixed.

"I'm guessing this guy has some kind of obsession with gold." A voice spoke. Ladybug turned around to face her partner in crime.

"Nice to see you kitty." Ladybug spoke turning around to face him.

"You too M'Lady." he spoke as he kissed her knuckles. She pulled her hand away and glared in his direction.

"Flirt later we have an Akuma to catch." Ladybug spoke as she grabbed her Yo-Yo and prepared to throw it.

"As you wish." Cat Noir said smirking and pulled out his baton. Ladybug rolled her eyes one last time before taking off in the direction of the trail of golden human statues. Cat Noir followed closely.

"I AM GOLD DIGGER AND YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR UNDERESTIMATING MY KIND!" A voice yelled.

"That came from city hall!" Cat Noir yelled towards his partner. Ladybug nodded signaling that she heard him and they both began making their way towards city hall. Once they arrived to the scene they immediately began dodging attacks. The persons they assumed was gold digger was dressed in miners clothes. He had a pickaxe in one hand and a no hand flashlight on his forehead.

"The Akuma must be in his pickaxe." Ladybug spoke. Cat Noir nodded and sped forward toward him. Gold digger saw this and immediately started shooting at him. Cat noir dodged the attacks and pulled out his baton. He blocked the swing from the pickaxe with his baton and they started fighting. Ladybug stood behind gold digger, her Yo-Yo in hand, and waited for the signal from her partner.

"NOW!" Cat Noir yelled and quickly dove out of the way as good digger swing his pickaxe into the ground leaving it stuck there. Ladybug ran forward and threw her Yo-Yo around his right foot. Right as he lifted the pickaxe out of the ground she slid in between his legs and pulled on the Yo-Yo making him fall to the ground. Chat noir grabbed the pickaxe and threw it at Ladybug she caught it and broke it but no Akuma came out.

"It must be in his flashli-" Cat Noir had no time to finish as gold digger used his leg to swipe his feet making him fall to the ground. He used the Yo-Yo that was tied to his foot and swung it at Ladybug making her fall as well. Quickly he grabbed both halves of the pickaxe and stuck them together to make a whole pickaxe. He shook the Yo-Yo of off his foot and made his way towards Cat Noir. Cat Noir rubbed his head and looked up to find a pickaxe being pointed at his head.

"Before I shoot you and turn you into gold I'm going to need your Miraculous." He spoke and streched out his hand. Cat noir simply moved his head back and glared.

"I'm not giving you anything." He spoke. Gold digger laughed.

"Then I'll take it." He said and tried to take the ring of his hand. Ladybug on the other hand was thinking about what she should do. What do I do? What do I do? What do I...THATS IT! Grabbing her Yo-Yo she summoned her lucky charm and found it was a mirror. She didn't even need to think twice about this and sped forward. She reflected the flashlights light into his eyes making him drop his pickaxe to shield himself from the bright light. Cat Noir used this opportunity and summoned his cataclysm. He used it to destroy the flashlight setting the Akuma free.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to De-Evilize!" Ladybug spoke as she captured the Akuma and purified it. She set the Butterfky free and rushed over to the fallen miner.

"Wha-What happened?" He spoke. Ladybug simply helped him to his feet.

"You wandered away from work you might want to get back there." She answered.

"Yes thankyou." He thanked before grabbing his pickaxe and running off.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled and threw the mirror into the air. Immediately the healing process began and everything began returning to normal.

"So about the flirting-" Cat noir began but was interrupted by the beeping of Ladybugs earrings and his ring.

"Sorry Kitty gotta go. Bug out!" She said before zipping away. Cat Noir sighed in her direction before smiling and running off as well. Now to finish my homework ugh.

Ladybug swung onto her balcony before the last beep gave off and she detransformed. Marinette took Ladybugs place just as Tikki landed on her shoulder exhausted. Marinette grabbed Tikki in her hand and went inside. She placed Tikki on her bed and went downstairs to grab some cookies. Sneakily she grabbed some Cookies and went up to her room to feed her Kwami. Her parents were watching a movie in the living room so she was in the clear. She sat on her bed next to Tikki and grabbed the Kwami in her hand and gave her a cookie. The Kwami smelled the cookie and began munching on it eagerly.

"How come Ladybug can be so cool but Marinette can be so...not." She rambled. Tikki stopped eating and looked at her pitifully.

"But Marinette you are Ladybug, that confidence is you, that coolness and skill is you. No matter who you disguise yourself as you will always be Marinette." Tikki comforted. Marinette smiled and pet her Kwami.

"Thanks Tikki, your right." Marinette continued. She looked to her wall that contained pictures of Adrian and narrowed her eyes.

"That confidence is me and it's time to embrace it." She finished and stood up. She roughly pulled down the pictures of Adrien and tossed them in the trash, she yanked the picture of Adrien out of the picture frame and also threw it out, finally she replaced her desktop wallpaper with a picture of ladybugs. No matter how much it hurt to tear those down she knew they would interfere with her newfound confidence. Looking around the room she noticed it now looked a little bare. So instead of leaving an empty picture frame she got a picture of her family from her scrapbook and replaced it. She grabbed some tacks from a nearby drawer and hammered them in the wall with her fist. Yes? it hurt but she did it anyways. Grabbing her box of yarn she knit some decorative pieces and hung them on the wall. They were short but pretty. One said I Paris, the words were written in black and the background was pink. Another had a picture of a cookie with a red background because Tikki liked cookies so why not. A thought occurred to her.

"Tikki? Do you know if Cat Noir has a Kwami?" She asked. Tikki seemed to tense but hesitantly nodded.

"Um yes he's a cat but oddly enough he likes to eat cheese...Camembert to be exact." Tikki answered.

"That's oddly specific...do you know him?!" Marinette asked. Tikki froze.

"Uh of course I know him but I haven't seen him in a long time. Before you ask, No I don't know who Cat Noir is." Tikki answered with a sheepish smile. Marinette froze.

"Wait...so Cat Noir and Ladybugs identities have been revealed to others before?!" Marinette realized.

"Y-Yes, but mostly by accident.

Either they're transformations wore off infront of each other or they just pieced it together..." Tikki answered. Marinette was shocked to say the least so they are allowed to know each others identities...

"All of them fell in love right after though it was so cute." Tikki continued. Marinette blushed a deep red.

"TIKKI!" Marinette exclaimed.

"What? It's true." She continued a smirk appearing on her face. Marinette halted in her direction and sat down to knit one more before she put up the rest. Once she finished she hung it on another tack. It was a picture of Camembert cheese with a black background. She put the last two in her hand and hung them up. The first of the two was a green cat paw with a black background and the other was a ladybug with a dark red background. Marinette stepped back to admire her work. Tikki flew up and landed on her shoulder.

"Wow Marinette it looks better than before." Tikki congratulated. Marinette blushed a light pink.

"Thanks Tikki. I'm turning a new leaf. I'm going to forget about Adrien...Well at least for a little bit and see how this works." Marinette spoke.

"You should hurry and do your homework it's getting late." Tikki stated. Marinette nodded.

Tommorow is going to be a new day.


	2. Point Made

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. It means a lot to me. This being my first story and all. Please, if you see any mistakes, let me know and I will try my best to fix them. I have many ideas for Miraculous Ladybug so expect more stories. Thank you!**

Marinette groaned as she tried her best to block out the annoying ringing from her alarm clock. She and Tikki had been up all night practicing different types of scenarios. Marinette also tried to

Improve her clumsiness by laying different items on the floor and trying not to trip or get tangled up in them. After a few tries, Tikki had told her to try and use ladybugs agility. That made things much easier. Nonetheless, it took all night until she got it right.

"Come on Marinette, you don't want to be late on the first day with your new attitude do you?" Tikki pressured.

Marinette sighed into her pillow and reluctantly looked up towards the floating red Kwami.

"No...Your right." Marinette answered.

Groaning, she reluctantly stood up and stretched. She looked around the room, confusion etched on her features. Something felt off. That's when it clicked. She threw away the pictures of Adrien. Marinette let out a small sad sigh before entering her bathroom. Was she nervous? Of course she was. Marinette had no idea how this was going to play out. Luckily she had already texted Alya about her plan so she wasn't alone. Marinette grabbed her purse and opened it so Tikki could fly inside. Tikki flew in and Marinette scurried downstairs. After greeting her mother, she ate a light breakfast and snuck a few cookies into her purse for Tikki to eat. Marinette waved goodbye to her father and made the short walk to school, confident that today would be a good day. Once her eyes landed on the school a wave of fear passed over her. She ignored it after seeing Alya at the front of the school.

"Hey girl! You ready face the world with a new attitude?" Alya asked smiling.

Marinette returned her smile, but it quickly faded as doubt etched her features.

"Honestly, I'm kind of nervous." Marinette answered.

Alya grabbed hold of her friend's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Marinette you have nothing to be nervous about. All you have to do

Is ignore you-know-who and all will be well in the world. Just listen to your head for a while." Alya answered.

Marinette smiled. Leave it to Alya to give you a good pep talk.

"Thanks Alya, and your right. I just have to be myself." Marinette answered.

The first bell rang signaling that school was about to start. Alya grabbed Marinette and pulled her towards the classroom. Alya retracted her hand as she made her way towards her seat. Marinette took a moment to look around. Chloe and Sabrina were already in their seats whispering about something that was probably about her. Alix and Kim were already fighting meanwhile Max was trying to avoid conflict between the two. Nathanaël was scribbling in his notebook. Ivan and Mylene had just entered the classroom, already making their way towards their seats. Finally Rose and Juleka were having a conversation. The rest had not arrived yet. That included Nino and Adrien. The last bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Marinette made her way over to her desk. Unaware of the smirk that Chloe had on her face. Adrien and Nino had just walked in. Marinette had not even noticed them yet. She looked at Alya and smiled. Suddenly Chloe stuck out her leg, making Marinette's foot snag on hers until she tripped. Marinette's eyes widened as everything seemed to slow down as she slowly fell. Chloe had already started laughing, as if knowing the outcome of the situation. Adrien, Alya, and Nino stared in disbelief. All eyes, even Chloe's eyes, were on the blue haired girl as she slowly fell.

"Not today..." Marinette thought. She would not let Chloe ruin this day. The day she wouldn't be pushed around. The day she wouldn't trip over air. The day...she found her confidence.

Marinette stuck out her arms and used the momentum from her fall to push her legs in the air. She did a handstand for a nanosecond and then used her hands to push herself of the ground and land gracefully on the step. Dead silence filled the air as they all stared at the supposedly small fragile girl in front of them. Silly, clumsy, blushing, Marinette had just done a front flip infront of everyone.

And landed gracefully on the stairs...

Marinette turned around, her eyes narrowed at the blonde haired brat Before her. Without a word she made her way towards her seat and sat down. All eyes were on her but she didn't care. Marinette pulled out her sketch book and continued experimenting different logos for the bakery. The teacher entered and ushered everyone to their seats. People continued staring but she didn't care. Marinette made a point today.

 _And it felt good..._

Adrien was shocked to say the least. The small fragile and clumsy girl he had grown so accustomed to be around. Had just done a full front flip and landed in the step of a staircase. Well the steps were wide but that wasn't the point.

Maybe there was more to her than he thought?

Maybe she had secrets too?

Whatever the reason, Adrien promised himself he would make an effort to get to know her better.

But he had one question...

 _Why did that move seem so familiar...?_

Authors note: Short I know but I just felt like giving back for all the wonderful favorites and reviews you give me. Keep reviewing, favoriting, and following it motivates me


	3. Shocked

**Authors Note: Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting if you want more.**

Marinette could still feel eyes burning holes in the back of her neck. In all honesty, it was starting to become uncomfortable. Even Alya was staring as well. Their surprised faces though, boosted her confidence even more. She was still afraid of Chloe and what she could do, but her main emotion towards her was anger. Anger, because of all the embarrassment Chloe put her through. She wouldn't take it anymore though. Baby steps though, Marinette is just getting used to being Ladybug at school. The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Marinette didn't even get a chance to react when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. Reacting on instinct, she grabbed her backpack and allowed whoever it was to pull her away. Looking back she noticed it was Alya and obviously she wanted answers. Unaware of the vibrant green eyes that watched her, Marinette gulped.

 _Here we go..._

" -and then you front flip and land on the stairs! I mean like! Who does that?! I know you said you were going to get a new attitude, but that was ridicu-" Alya continued ranting on to Marinette about her amazing front flip.

Marinette sighed as she tuned Alya out for third time. Alya was still dumbstruck about Marinettes new found agility. So maybe it was a bad time to show of her skills, but when would there be a good time.

"Hello?! Marinette! Are you even listening to me?!" Marinette snapped her head up at the bloggers words.

Obviously Marinette wasn't listening. She smiled sheepishly at the glaring and flustered Alya.

"No, psh! Yeah, I was listening. But uh, can you repeat that last part...?" Marinette answered, the sheepish smile still in her face as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Alya smiled and rolled her eyes. So the goofy side of Marinette is still in there somewhere.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... How?!" Alya stated.

Marinette froze. Obviously she did not think this through as well as she thought she did. Alya stared expectantly at the bluenette. She had to answer and fast.

"Uh well I s-sometimes go to work out with my dad and uh my mom taught me some Martial arts and acrobatics from when she was in China...?" Marinette answered.

Honestly it sounded more like a question than an answer. Knowing Marinette though it was probably some kind of weird, wacky, and embarrassing story that Alya really did not want to push through. So she brushed it off. Suddenly Alya stomach let out a low growl.

"You know what? I believe you... For now! Let's go eat though, I'm hungry." Alya stated.

"Let's go to the bakery for lunch! My dad made some croissants this morning we can eat." Marinette offered.

"Let's go then I'm starving." Alya stated before grabbing her friend and running off.

-•|•-

Adrien watched the reddish brown haired girl grabbed her bluenette friend before pulling her out of the classroom. His head was filled with questions but the main one was the one that bothered him most of all.

Why did that move seem so familiar?

"Dude? Hey dude?" Nino called.

Nino had been waving his hand in front of Adriens face ever since Marinette and Alya left the room. Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and went to look at his DJ friend.

"Are you ok? You kinda spaced out on me a bit?" Nino questioned.

"W-What? Yeah I'm fine, just a little... Surprised I guess." Adrien answered.

"Surprised! SURPRISED! Are you listening to yourself right now. Marinette Dupain Cheng had Just done a front flip in front of the entire class and managed not to screw up. That is jaw-dropping!" Nino ranted.

Adrien didn't reply signaling for Nino to continue. They were already making their way out of the classroom. Was everyone this flabbergasted about Marinettes newfound agility?

"Studdery, clumsy, goofy, flustered Marinette. Can you believe that?!" Nino asked.

Nino turned to look at Adrien when he didn't reply. He frowned once again when he found his friend staring into space once again. Nino snapped his fingers in Adriens face. Adrien flinched at the sudden gesture. They stopped at the front of the stairs that led outside.

"You have got to stop doing that man." Nino stated.

Adrien flushed in embarrassment. Nino rolled his eyes at his best friend. Suddenly the DJs stomach growled.

"So where are we going to eat..." Nino trailed off thinking about the possibilities.

"How about-" Adrien was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe yelled as she grabbed hold of Adriens arm.

Adrien internally groaned. Yes Chloe was his childhood friend but he hated how clingy she had become. It was starting to become annoying.

"My daddy booked me a reservation at a five star restaurant and I would love for you to come." Chloe squealed as she snuggles closer to Adrien.

Adrien subconsciously took a step back and tried to pull his arm away. As gently as possible of course.

"No Thank you Chloe. Nino and I were going to go eat somewhere else." Adrien answered.

Chloe stared at Nino and glared. Of course she was mad that he was taking her sweet Adrikins away from her.

"And where do you I think your going to go eat with...Nino..." Chloe spoke.

Venom dripping from her voice. Chloe would just follow them wherever they went. Adrien was not getting away from her.

"At Marinettes Parents Bakery." Adrian answered.

Nino piped up at Adriens response. He had been thinking about eating there before anyways. Besides he knew Chloe wouldn't follow them there. Chloe scowled and ripped her arm away from Adrien.

"Fine. Sabrina! Let's go!" Chloe screeched at her friend.

"Yes Chloe." Sabrina answered shyly before piling into the limo after Chloe.

The limo drove off leaving the two friends alone on the courtyard.

"Adrien! Let's go!" Nino mocked before strutting away with an invisible purse in hand.

Adrien punched his arm lightly before the two friends laughed at Ninos joke. Making their way to Marinettes parents bakery.

-•|•-

"Hello ." Adrien greeted as they walked the door of the bakery.

Nino waved at the woman behind the register. Sabine looked up at the mention of her name. She smiled a warm motherly smile.

"Oh Hello boys. Your Marinettes friends right." Sabine spoke.

Obviously Sabine didn't know their names. Adrien had been to their house once but she's never seen Nino before. Well she did see him with Alya the day that boy needed help escaping from an Akuma.

"Yes Ma'am. My names Nino and this is Adrien." Nino answered.

"Ah it's nice to meet you two officially. Now what can I get you boys?"

"Um four croissants and a few macaroons." Adrien answered.

"The croissants are upstairs I'll go fetch them." Sabine answered before climbing the stairs.

Little did they know she had another idea in mind. Sabine climbed the stairs to the living room to see her daughter and her best friend talking to each other. She smirked inwardly. Sabine knew her daughter had a crush on the boy downstairs and she thought they would be adorable together. Sabine walked up to the two girls, drawing attention to herself.

"Marinette there's two friends of yours downstairs. Would you like me to send them up so they can eat with you?" Sabine informed.

Marinette and Alya put on a confused face. Which friends?

"What are their names?" Marinette asked.

"Their names are Adrien and Nino. Would you like me to send them up or no?" Sabine asked.

Marinette opened her mouth to answer but Alya beat her to it. Alya put her hand over her friends mouth.

"Yes! Go ahead and send them up. Right Marinette..." Alya answered.

Alya looked at Marinette expectantly. Sighing she nodded. Alya looked at Marinettes mother and winked. Sabine immediately knew what Alya meant and smiled. Alya was such a good friend to Marinette. Sabine made her way downstairs with the box of croissants and macaroons. Sabine stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the conversing boys.

"Marinette and Alya are upstairs if you boys want to join them?" Sabine asked.

"Sure Thank you, how much do we owe you?" Adrien asked.

Sabine waved her hand as if to dismiss the question.

"It's on the house. A friend of Marinettes is family to us." Sabine smiled before handing the box to Nino and ushering the boys upstairs.

Another customer entered the bakery reminding Sabine to go back to her position.

-•|•-

Once Marinette saw the front door open, a fresh wave of fear washed over her. She bit her tongue and squeezed her hands. She plastered on her best smile and waved at them.

"Hey guys sit over here." Alya spoke as she motioned to the couch across from them.

Nino and Adrien smiled and sat down. Nino opened the box and handed a croissant to Adrien before taking one himself.

"What did you guys eat?" Nino asked trying to break the silence.

"Just a few Croissants not much." Alya answered.

Alya nudged Marinette lightly signaling for her to say something. Little did they know Nino doing the same to Adrien. Finally Marientte broke the silence.

"Are you guys excited for the Stay-in tommorow?" Marinette asked.

The school organized one night a year for each class to stay in school overnight. Like some kind of team bonding exercise. This activity would also give the teachers some idea on how much they can trust their students. There would be no chaperones, but security guards will be guarding the outside. They would sleep in sleeping bags and tell stories. Of course the girls would sleep in one classroom and the boys in another, but that didn't mean they couldn't converse and fool around before they had to go to bed.

"Yeah! I've never slept at school before. I imagine you guys have though..." Adrien admitted.

"I have slept at school before but only once. Chloe wasn't there but I imagine this year she will be-" Marinette started but was interrupted.

"-because I'm going." Adrien finished and sighed after Marinette slowly nodded.

Marinette immediately felt remorse for the boy. She almost never sees Adrien frown.

"D-Don't feel bad Adrien. It shouldn't be so bad. She probably won't even participate in anything because she's worried about breaking a nail-" Marinette trailed of when she realized she was rambling again.

"or something..." She mumbled.

They all laughed at Marinettes flushed face. Adrien smiled a warm smile at Marinette, that made her laugh along with them.

"Knowing that girl she'll scream at the nearest ant that climbs in her sleeping bag." Alya stated.

This made them laugh even more. The idea of Chloe screaming at some kind of bug that rolls across the floor is priceless.

"Dudes we should be making our way back there 15 minutes left." Nino stated.

Marinette grabbed her backpack and put it on while the rest did the same thing. Then they each walked out together. They made it to school with 5 minutes to spare so they stood in the courtyard and conversed. That was until a shrill scream filled the air. Everyone turned towards the front to see Chloe and Sabrina running to the front of the school. Chloe grabbed hold of Adriens arm meanwhile Sabrina hid behind Marinette.

"Chloe what's ha-" Adrien didn't even get to finish as an explosion could be heard from far away.

"CHLOE BOURGEOIS!" A voice screamed.

A man came into view he was dressed in butlers get up. He was standing on top of a floating silver platter. He also had a silver platter in his hand with all kinds of different food. More food appeared by the minute.

"Insult my waiter skills and I will come after you! I am... THE SERVANT OF EVIL!" He screamed before throwing what Chat Noir would call a cherry bomb towards them.

"DUCK!" Marinette screamed before turning around and pushing everyone to the ground.

They all fell with Sabrina on top of Alya, Chloe on top of Nino, Adrien on Ninos side and Marinette at Sabrina's feet. Ladybugs instincts kicked in and Marinette jumped to her feet. She looked at the Servant of evil to find him staring at the defenseless Chloe.

"CHLOE RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" Marientte exclaimed.

"Why should I listen to y-"Chloe didn't even get to finish as pointy carrots were chucked in her direction.

Chloe didn't even think twice before dashing away into the school to hide. Sabrina following close behind. Marinette turned around and helped Alya to her feet. She took a glance behind Alya to see the carrot weapons the Servant of evil had thrown. Without another word she ran and plucked all three of them out of the wall. She ran towards the Servant of evil, her friends staring with wide eyes.

"HEY AKUMA! HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" Marinette yelled before throwing the carrots as if she were throwing her Yo-Yo.

The Akuma turned to look at Marinette at the mention of his name. He tried to dodge the carrots but only managed to dodge two. The last one hitter silver platter he stood on, knocking him off. Marinette turned towards her shocked friends.

"Split up! Quick!" Marinette yelled before running off in one direction.

Alya followed her actions right after she left followed by Nino and shortly Adrien. Marinette turned the corner and his into the nearest alley. She opened her purse and Tikki flew out.

"Ready Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Here we go. Tikki, spots on!" Marinette yelled.

A flash of pink consumed her before Ladybug stood in Marinettes place. Using her Yo-Yo she swung onto the roof of the building next to her. Ladybug looked towards the direction of the Akuma. Chat Noir hadn't arrived yet but she had to get the Akuma away from the school. Ladybug sped towards the school, jumping across rooftops and building. Until finally she reached the roof of the school. Chat Noir joined her rather quickly.

"Hello M'lady. Beautiful day to go akuma hunting isn't it." Chat Noir joked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his comment, but nonetheless smiled.

"It sure is. We should hurry and get the akuma away from the school though. There's too many people here who might get hurt." Ladybug stated.

"Then let's get a move on. HEY SERVANT!" Chat Noir yelled.

The Servant of Evil turned to look at the duo, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir. Surrender your Miraculous or else." The Servant of evil spoke.

"It was nice to _beet_ you too." Chat Noir joked.

The Servant of Evil raised his hand and threw Cherry bombs at them. Chat Noir dove to the left meanwhile Ladybug dove towards the right in an attempt to dodge the blasts. Ladybug hurried into the school to look for Chloe. She was going to use Chloe as bait to lure him away from the school. Ladybug kicked open the door to the girl's bathroom. Just as she thought Chloe was on the phone with her dad in the corner. At the site of Ladybug Chloe hung up her phone and sprinted towards her idol.

"LADYBUG! You have to save me! There's a guy chasing me when I did absolutely nothing wrong!" Chloe lied.

It was pretty obvious she ticked off the guy by insulting him and complaining about him. Ladybug rolled her eyes and ignored her comments

"We got to get you out of here." Ladybug stated.

Ladybug grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her out of the school. She stopped at the end of the steps and looked for her partner.

"Ladybug! I knew you'd _turnip_ sooner or later." Chat Noir spoke, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Ladybug turned around and faced her partner and she shook her head.

"Really? Anyways, I got Chloe lets lure him away." Ladybug spoke.

Chat Noir nodded in response Chloe however was not about to be the bait.

"Excuse me! I am not going to be bait for you just so you can lure him away from here!" Chloe screeched.

The akuma turned around at the familiar voice and narrowed his eyes at the specific girl he was looking for. Without another word Ladybug ran and pulled Chloe along with her, Chat Noir followed closely behind.

"Where do you think the akuma is?" Chat Noir asked as they ran.

"It's probably in one of those silver platters." Ladybug stated.

"No it's not." Chloe stated.

Ladybug glanced back at Chloe in bewilderment she took that as her cue to continue.

"It's probably in his tie. After I insulted him for the last time he dropped the platters and ran. Problably to go cry his eyes out. Psh that baby." Chloe confesed.

After seeing the confused looks her idol gave her Chloe immediately realized what she said.

"N-Not that I insulted him or anything." Chloe lied.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but nonetheless took Chloe's advice. She had learned to listen to Chloe when she caused the akuma attacks. It proved useful during the Vanisher's attack. Ladybug turned the corner and dove into a nearby ally.

"Chloe stay here until we defeat." Ladybug spoke before running off with Chat Noir.

"I'm not staying in this filthy ally." Chloe mumbled before running to the nearest store.

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran back towards the akuma and hid behind a corner near it.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled before throwing her Yo-Yo up into the air.

A baseball bat decorated with red and black spots fell into her hand. Her earrings beeped signaling the beginning of the countdown. She looked at the akuma and laid her eyes on what he was holding.

"Chat Noir grab his attention while I get into position then get ready to use Cataclysm on the tie." Ladybug spoke.

Chat Noir nodded and ran off to get the akuma's attention meanwhile Ladybug climbed up onto the nearest roof.

"Hey Servant!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

The servant of evil turned to look at the cat, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Aw I didn't know you _carrot_ at all." Chat Noir joked.

The servant of evil scowled and raised his arm to throw a cherry bomb.

"SWITCH!" Ladybug yelled.

Chat Noir extended his baton to switch places with Ladybug. Ladybug hopped down from the building into Chats place. Her earrings beeped once again. The akuma threw his cherry bomb and Ladybug hit it with her baseball bat. The cherry bomb flew back up to the akuma and exploded. The Servant of Evil fell of his silver platter in result of the explosion,

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir yelled before hopping of the building and onto the akuma.

He reached down and grasped the akumas tie. It disintegrated into dust and a black butterfly flew out of it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug spoke before purifying the akuma and letting it go with a goodbye.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled before throwing the baseball bat in the air.

It dissipated into thousands of ladybugs and restored everything the akuma damaged. They did their celebratory fist bump.

" _Lettuce_ see each other later." Chat Noir spoke.

"Your puns are _catastrophic_." She joked before leaving at the 3rd beep of her earrings.

Chat Noir smiled in her direction before running off.

-•|•-

Ladybug dove into an alley near the bakery and detransformed into Marinette. Tikki landed on her shoulder exhausted and dive into her purse for some Chocolate Chip Cookies.

"Nice job Marinette." Tikki congratulated before taking another bite of her cookie.

"Thanks Tikki, but it was a team effort. With you and Char Noir." Marinette spoke.

Tikki smiled before ducking into Marientte's purse. The bluenette made her way towards the bakery. She entered her house to be bombarded by questions from her parents. She explained to them that they were held late because of an akuma that was near the school. After the explanation she strode upstairs and called up Ally.

"Ally I need your help." Marientte stated.

"What's up?" Alya responded.

"What pajamas do I choose for tomorrow?" Marinette asked.

Alya sighed at her BFF's antics but nonetheless smiled.

"Ok fine pick out the cutest ones." Alya stated.

5 minutes later Marinette was done searching through her drawers and such. Marinette showed Alya each one and at stated the pros and cons of each one. It wasn't until Marinette showed Alya the last one that Alya squealed.

"You can't tell me you didn't sew that one!" Alya squealed.

Alya was referring to a shirt with long sleeves, a green paw on the back and a sewn on hoodie with black cat ears. It had matching black pants. Ok so maybe she was feeling a bit Chat Noir inspiration.

"That one! No competition!" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette sighed.

"Ok ok fine I'll wear it." Marinette spoke.

She picked up the pajamas and folded, before neatly sticking them in her backpack. Everyone was supposed to meet up at the at 5:00. They were to be bathed and to have eaten before coming. Of course they were allowed to bring snacks though.

"Ok now help me pick mine out." Alya spoke before showing Marinette each one.

Marinette chuckled before helping her friend. After they were done she went to bed.

"Goodnight Tikki." Marinette spoke.

"Good night." Tikki answered.

 **Authors Note: Stay tuned for the Stay in I have something pretty awesome planned for that.**


	4. Plans and Pairs

**Authors Note: Continue the amazing support!**

School went by painfully slow for Marinette. The old saying does go the more excited you are the slower the day goes. Once school let out Marinette said a quick goodbye to Alya and rushed home to get ready. During class she had a perfect idea to improve her pajamas. After greeting her parents she rushed upstairs to her room and opened her backpack. She pulled out her pajama pants and opened her closet. This was going to be genius. She grabbed one of her old black belts and got to work.

20 minutes later Marinette had finished making a clip on belt tail. Tikki had been sitting on top of Marinette's computer monitor, watching her confused.

"What do you think Tikki?" Marinette asked.

She held up the pants for Tikki to see. Tikki flew over and inspected the pajamas.

"They look so unique! It's perfect!" Tikki answered.

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette thanked.

"Hurry and get ready Marinette, you promised Alya you'd meet her 30 before they opened the doors." Tikki informed.

Marinettes eyes widened, she totally forgot. She glanced over at her alarm clock. It read 3:40 pm.

Oh no...

She had 50 minutes. Marinette took the finished product and stuffed it in her backpack. She took a 5 minute shower and brushed her hair. She packed a brush, her toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss,a flashlight, and a few ponytails and ribbons.

10 minutes later she had packed her sleeping bag and pillow in a separate bag. She ate the dinner her mother had placed on her desk. Marinette slipped on her backpack and grabbed the separate bag with her sleeping bag. She rushed downstairs and said goodbye to her parents. After grabbing the bag of snacks her father had prepared for her class she left and walked to the school. She had 10 minutes to spare so why not. Marinette had told her dad to make Chocolate chip cookies because they were her favorite, or a certain Kwamis favorite. Marinette made it to the front of the school right on time. Alya, Rose, Juleka, Max, Kim, and Nino were already there. Marinette walked up to Nino and Alya a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey girl! What did you bring?" Alya questioned, mostly staring at the bag of sweets in her hand.

"A bunch of sweets, as promised." Marinette answered.

"What kind?" Nino asked.

"Macaroons, croissants, chocolates chip cookies, Strawberry tarts, and marshmallows." Marinette answered.

Nino and Alya looked like they were about to drool. Mylene and Alix had just arrived. They continued conversing for 20 minutes talking about different things. Nathanaël and Ivan had arrived already. It was now 4:55 pm and Adriens limo had just pulled up in front of the school. Adrien stepped out of the limo and waved at his Nino, Alya, and Marinette. They waved back as he made his way over to them.

"Hey dude! You ready to have some fun." Nino spoke as he high fived Adrien.

"Yep! When do we go in?" Adrien asked.

Just as the words flew out of his mouth called everyone's attention. Two security guards began opening the front door to the school and held them open.

"Okay Students! We are about to let you inside. Reminder, there will be no teachers only security guards and the doors will be locked for you safety, but if something is damaged in anyway you are all responsible. Now we are going to let you insi-" Ms. Bustier was interrupted when a giant truck pulled up in front of the school, followed by a limo.

The driver opened the door and made his way towards the back of the truck. Chloe and Sabrina emerged from the limo and made their way towards the others. Meanwhile the driver had opened the hatch in the back. More workers emerged from it. An inflatable mattress, already inflated, was passed down and one worker carried it inside the school. Meanwhile the others unloaded the framework for a bed. Three more unloaded a mattress. The limo driver had been unloading bags from the trunk during all the commotion. Everyone watched wide eyed and at a loss for words.

"Chloe what is the meaning of this!" exclaimed.

"Um they're just unloading my bed." Chloe answered.

"Why didn't you just bring a sleeping bag!" spoke as she put a hand on her head.

"No Way am I sleeping on the nasty floor!" Chloe exclaimed while crossing her arms.

sighed and brushed the thought away. Chloe always pulled massive stunts like these so it was hard to be angry anymore. She couldn't do anything anyways, because her father is the mayor of Paris.

"You may all head inside. Remember we are trusting you." spoke before stepping aside and ushering everyone inside.

After the workers and butler finished setting up Chloe and Sabrina's beds the security guards closed the doors and locked everyone in. Everyone stood there awkwardly staring at eachother, girls on one side boys on the other. It was night outside.

"We all might as well put on our pajamas and set up our sleeping bags. We'll meet back here afterwards and play some kind of game." Marinette suggested.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. The girls to the women's restroom meanwhile the boys went to the men's restroom.

With the girls…

5 minutes later Marinette and Alya emerged from the stalls at the same time. Alya squealed.

"Mari! You look so cute! If Chat Noir could see you now!" Alya gawked.

Marinette flushed a light pink out of embarrassment.

"Thanks but I like you pajamas too. Keeping it traditional." Marinette complimented.

Alya was wearing a sunset orange shirt with white long pants decorated with sunset orange stripes going vertical. At that moment Sabrina, Mylene, Juleka, Alix, and Rose also emerged from the stalls. Rose was wearing a pink shirt with a daisy on the front, her pants were also pink and reached knee length. Alix wore a long sleeve brown shirt with black long pants. Juleka wore a purple shirt with black horizontal stripes, her pants were black and reached all the way down to her ankles. Mylene wore a plain cyan shirt with white pants that were 1 inch above her knees. Sabrina wore a light blue shirt with purple pants that reached down to her ankles. All of their pants weren't baggy, they hugged their legs enough that it was quite comfortable. Their hair styles were the same as usual.

"Your pajamas are all really cute as well!" Marinette complimented.

They smiled at her comment. Suddenly a loud bang rang throughout the restroom and Chloe emerged with a smug look on her face. She wore a bedazzled yellow shirt with bedazzled white shorts that reached 5 inches above her knees. A little too flashy and inappropriate. Everyone that wasn't Sabrina flashed an awkward smile in her direction. Sabrina hurried in her direction.

"You look beautiful Chloe!" Sabrina complimented.

"I know Adrikins will surely love my outfit!" Chloe spoke.

"I guess we should start setting up in the classroom." Marinette spoke before grabbing her bags and walking out of the restroom.

The other girls followed her actions meanwhile Chloe and Sabrina stayed so Chloe could primp herself up some more. The boys were already probably setting up due to the light being on in their classroom. The girls walked in and were immediately shocked by what they saw. Chloe had set up her whole bed and had even gotten an inflatable mattress for Sabrina. Alix groaned.

"It takes up like half the room!" She exclaimed.

"That's ok we'll just squish together!" Rose said.

"It won't be so bad. We can whisper and Chloe won't even be able to hear us!" Mylene offered.

Everyone lightened up at that comment. They set up their sleeping bags and were pleased to find they fit in quite well. The girls made their way towards the door but Marinette came out last. She opened her purse and Tikki flew out and into Marinttes hoodie. Marinette closed her purse and put it by her sleeping bag before running out to catch up with the girls.

With the boys…

3 minutes later the boys all emerged with their pajamas on. Adrien had a black shirt on with green knee length shorts, Nino had a blue shirt decorated with orange headphones on with orange knee length shirts, Kim had a red shirt decorated with a shoe on with white knee length shorts, Ivan had a black shirt on with brown knee length shorts, Nathanaël had a grey shirt decorated with a paintbrush with red knee length shorts, and Max had a dark green shirt that was decorated with a picture of a controller with cream knee length shorts.

"Wow that was fast. We might as well go set up" Adrien spoke before grabbing his bag and going to their classroom.

5 minutes later they were all set up and were waiting for the girls outside. Adrien had switched Plagg from his usual spot in Adriens shirt to his pants pocket.

"We should probably think of game ideas." Adrien suggested.

"Sure, what do you suggest?" Nino questioned.

Adrien shrugged. Nino looked at the others and they shrugged as well. Silence fell over them as they thought of ideas.

"Truth or dare?" Kim spoke.

"I suggest we do that at the end. It would be a better idea for us to do athletic games at the beginning and leave the sitting games for the end." Max implied.

"Your right, I mean it only makes sense." Nathanaël spoke.

"Are the doors even open?" Ivan questioned.

Kim ran up to one of the doors and opened it.

"Yep! I think they all are." Kim spoke before running back.

Just then the girls classroom door whipped open and 6 of the 8 girls walked out. When Adrien gaze landed on Marinette he turned around and to hide his blush. They were Chat Noir themed pajamas. Nino noticed Adrien turning around and found him blushing.

"Are you ok dude?" Nino questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Adrien answered as he turned around.

There was a light tint of pink on his cheeks, barely noticeable. Actually most boys were blushing. Even Nino was blushing.

"Are you guys ok?" Alix asked, slightly annoyed.

"Fine..." Kim answered, still not looking her way.

Just then the door to the woman's restroom slammed open and Chloe walked out with Sabrina carrying all her bags. Sabrina scurried into the room to put the bags away meanwhile Chloe made her way over to the group.

"Adrikins! Don't I look fabulous!" Chloe spoke before strutting a pose.

"Um... Yeah Chloe you look fine." Adrien answered nervously.

"FINE! I look-" Chloe was interrupted by Marinette.

"Okay! So what game are we playing?" Marinette asked.

Chloe glared in her direction meanwhile Sabrina slowly made her way towards the group.

"Max suggested we should do some kind of athletic game first so we can play the sitting games after." Adrien answered.

Max nodded at his comment.

"No way! I'm not running around the school messing up my hair!" Chloe screeched.

"Then don't play!" Alix answered

"That's a great idea Max. What did you guys decide then?" Alya asked.

"Uh we haven't decided..." Nino answered.

"Hide n seek?"

"Nah."

"Tag?"

"Nope."

"Freeze tag?"

"Nuh uh."

"We have to choose something." Mylene spoke.

"I have a really stupid idea..." Marinette mumbled, hoping to be unheard.

Unfortunately she was heard.

"What is it?" Juleka asked.

"It's a little childish..." Marinette warned.

"Go ahead were open to ideas." Kim spoke.

Everyone looked at Marinette expectantly she let out a sigh. She want getting out of this one.

"I warned you. Well, there used to be this game I played in elementary school where you would split up into two teams. One team was the girls team and the other was the boys team. The girls main goal is to last as long as possible. To win the boys would have to capture all members from the girls team and have them in their base." Marinette explained.

She looked at everyone's faces to see they had...neutral expressions on their faces?

"That's a great idea!" Adrien spoke.

"It sounds really fun." Rose spoke.

"I've never played before so I'm down." Kim spoke.

"Let's do it!" Alix exclaimed.

"Ok Marinette what are the rules?" Alya asked.

"If the girls are captured they are not allowed to escape the base they are being held in. If you are touched by a boy you were technically not captured, they have to restrain your movement for it to be official. Oh and if you are being restrained your not aloud to struggle. It just makes things harder. The game ends when all members are in the base. Not if you capture them but don't place them in the base. Us girls have 1:00 minute to hide while you guys plan and I think that's it." Marinette explained.

"I'm going to play!" Chloe announced.

"I thought you said you didn't want to run?" Juleka asked.

"Yes but why pass up a chance to be in the arms of my sweet Adrikins." Chloe gushed.

Adrien made a fake gagging noise unbeknownst to Chloe. Nino chuckled.

"Ok... The game starts when you guys close the door to your base, by the way what will be you base?" Marinette asked.

"We can just use the classroom were staying in." Ivan suggested.

"Then it's settled good luck you have one minute." Max spoke before walking into their classroom.

Once all the boys were inside, Kim shut the door and they all split up.

With the boys...

"We have one minute to plan staring now." Max spoke as he pressed a button on his phone.

"What do we do?" Nathanaël asked.

"We should probably decide who will catch who to make it easier." Kim suggested.

"Ok, I can get Alya." Nino stated.

"I will get Alix since I'm probably the fastest." Kim spoke as he stretched.

The others rolled their eyes.

"I will get Sabrina. She should be one of the easiest to catch." Max stated.

"I'll get Mylene." Ivan stated.

"I can get Rose and Juleka. I might know where they are." Nathanaël stated.

"I guess I'll grab Marinette then." Adrien stated.

He was internally smiling.

"Who will get Chloe though?" Kim asked.

"Let's just grab her at the end." Adrien stated.

"We ready?" Nino asked.

They all nodded in response.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Max shouted.

And they were off.

 **Authors Note: I can try my best to update once every day but if I miss a day don't blame me... No ones perfect.**


	5. Captured

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter, favorite, follow, and review please! I thought it would be best to do this chapter in first person view. I might Not always do it though.**

Alix's POV:

I ran into a classroom that was right next to the boys room and hid behind the door. The door was closed of course but when someone opened it and entered the room I will take the chance and run out through the door. It was pitch black in the room. Marinette thought it would be a good idea to turn off the lights and make it harder for them to find us. Marinette also hid the light switch with my black blanket that I let her borrow. The girl's a genius I have to admit. She even made us grab the flashlights we brought. Suddenly the door opened. I squished myself the best I could against the wall. Luckily the door opened halfway so I was untouched. The door let a little bit of light enter the room and in came a shadow. As he made his way deeper into the room I caught site of a familiar head of hair.

Kim…

Of course they would send him after me. Dang it he also had a flashlight. He made his way into the corner of the room and I took it as my chance to exit. I went behind the door as fast as I could and put my hand on the handle. I reached over and locked the door from the outside. At the sound of a click Kim turned around his eyes widened when he looked at me. I smirked.

"Sucker!" I called before closing the door.

I ran off to hide again without a second thought. Kim would be hot on my tail and I did not want to be the first one caught. I ran right past Nathanaël but he seemed to pay no mind to me.

Kim's POV:

I saw Alix run right past Nathanaël and guess what he did. Nothing!

"DUDE! What the heck, she was right there!" I yelled frustrated.

Nathanaël began running towards another random classroom.

"She's your target not mine!" Nathanaël yelled mid run.

I sighed and then face palmed. I let Alix run off…

"Ugh!" I yelled and began walking towards a random room in search for my target.

Mylene's POV:

I was naturally drawn towards the boiler room. There were many places to hide and it seemed like a great idea. I turned off the lights and turned on my flashlight. The corner seemed especially dark. I made my way over there and huddled in the corner. I heard the door open. Then I heard it close. As my eyes adjusted I could see a shadow. I was calm that was until he flicked on his flashlight.

Crud…

He began moving it along the wall. In a slight panic I quickly began moving along the wall. I was almost to the door when suddenly I knocked something over.

I froze…

He turned around and flashed his flashlight directly on me. It was Ivan. He smiked.

"Found you Mylene." Ivan spoke.

He walked over to me and picked me up. He walked out the door carrying me bridal style. I could feel myself blushing red. He carried me inside the classroom they were staying in. He walked in the room to find Max, Sabrina, and Rose already inside. He placed me next to Rose and he sat next to Max.

"Don't you have to look for the others?" I asked.

"We split up and assigned each other pairs for whom we had to get." Max answered.

"Who were the pairs?" Rose asked.

"It was Me and Mylene, Max and Sabrina, Nathanaël, Rose, and Juleka, Kim and Alix, Nino and Alya, oh and Adrien and Marinette." Ivan answered.

"B-But who's going to get Chloe?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh I have an idea for that…" Max trailed off.

Sabrina smiled inwardly. She was looking forward to this.

Sabrina's POV: (Earlier)

I ran as fast as I could to find somewhere to hide. Chloe had told me to leave her side last minute because I would "Hog all the attention". So now i'm trying to find someplace to hide. It was so dark. I looked at the staircase and shrugged inwardly. That would have to do. I hid behind the staircase. A second after I hid the boys exited the room. Adrien and Nino marched upstairs. Ivan went towards the basement. Nathanaël went towards the rooms near the set of stairs near the right of me, meanwhile Kim went towards the rooms near the left of me. He was about to open the door when he stopped. For a minute there I thought he saw me but Kim simply went to talk to Max. Max nodded and flicked on his flashlight. Kim went towards the rooms once again and opened the door to the first one. I stared in his direction. I thought I saw something move for a moment. That's when a bright light was flashed in my face. I brought my hands up to my face to shield my eyes.

"Ah ha! I have found you!" Max spoke before grabbing both of my hands.

"H-How-" I started, but he beat me to it.

"Kim saw you from the corner of his eye and told me about it." Max answered.

"Why didn't Kim just get me himself?" I asked.

"We decided it would be best to split up the work load. I was assigned to you." Max answered.

I sighed and stood up. Max stuck out his hand and I took it, a light blush on my face. We walked back together hand in hand. Max opened the door and released my hand. I went inside and seated myself in the corner. Max closed the door behind him and sat in front of me. We turned on our flashlights and conversed for about two minutes until Nathanaël came in through the door holding Rose. Nathanaël set Rose down next to me and stood in the doorway.

"I'm going to go get Juleka now." Nathanaël spoke before closing the door.

"How did he catch you?"

Rose's POV: (Earlier)

Juleka and I snuck into a classroom, that I have never seen before, and his underneath the teachers desk. It was slightly cramped but not as uncomfortable as you would think. We were there for a good 2 minutes before the click of the door could be heard. We froze and tried to be as quiet as possible. The flick of a flashlight could be heard. Juleka tapped me twice on the shoulder me and pointed to the door. I nodded. We began crawling towards the door in our knees. We used the desks and seats to shield us from him. When I got a closer look I saw that it was Nathanaël. I was so distracted I didn't pay attention to the desk in front of me and I slammed right into it. Nathanaël pointed his flashlight right at me.

"Run Juleka!" I called towards my friend.

Juleka ran out of the room to hide again. Nathanaël made his way over to me and pocketed the flashlight. He then grabbed me and lifted me up. I felt my face getting red of embarrassment.

"One down, one to go." He spoke.

Nathanaël opened the door with one hand and set me down next to Sabrina.

"I'm going to get Juleka now." Nathan spoke before closing the door.

"How did you get caught?" Sabrina asked me.

"I hid in a classroom with Juleka and accidently bumped into something. I told Juleka to run and she did, but I was caught." I answered.

We then continued talking as we waited for the others. Then the door opened and in walked Ivan with a blushing Mylene in his arms. He set Mylene down next to me and sat next to Max.

"Don't you have to look for the others?" Mylene asked.

"We split up and assigned each other pairs for whom we had to get." Max answered.

"Who were the pairs?" I asked.

"It was Me and Mylene, Max and Sabrina, Nathanaël, Rose, and Juleka, Kim and Alix, Nino and Alya, oh and Adrien and Marinette." Ivan answered.

"B-But who's going to get Chloe?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh I have an idea for that…" Max trailed off.

Julekas POV:

I sprinted out of the room when Rose told me to and made my way towards the Chemistry room. I ran right past Alix who winked at me. Once I reached the room I closed the door behind me and forced my eyes to adjust. All the chemicals and glass objects were put away.

Luckily...

There was a stack of paper towels in a corner of the room near the board. I moved some and hid behind them. Just in time too, because the door opened and in walked Nathanaël. The first thing he did was move towards the high tables and looked underneath them. He then moved towards the low tables and looked underneath them. It wouldn't be long until I would be caught though. Nathanaël looked underneath the teachers desk. He went back towards the high tables and began looking in the bottom cabinets. This is my chance. I moved the paper towels out of the way and began moving towards the door. I passed behind the teacher's desk. I stood up and put my hand in the handle. That's when a bright light was flashed in my eyes. I put my hands up and shielded my eyes. That when two hands grabbed my hands.

"Gotcha!" Nathanaël spoke.

I sighed.

"You win." I spoke.

I opened the door and felt Nathanaël put an arm around me. We walked together towards their base. I opened the door and we walked in. Nathanaël let me go and closed the door. I went and sat next to Rose. Nathanaël sat next Ivan.

"How were you captured?" Mylene asked me.

"He caught me opening the door to escape." I stated.

We then began exchanging stories about how we were all caught. The boys providing the occasional extra details.

3 minutes later the door opened and in walked Nino carrying Alya.

Alya's POV: (Earlier)

Once Marinette turned off the lights I waited for her to cover the light switch before we sprinted upstairs. Marinette said that hiding together might be a bad idea and I agreed. That meant we would be easier to catch. I ran into the computer room and hid at the end of one of the tables. The end away from the door. There were four tables with 6 computers at each.

2 minutes later and I heard the door open. I took a peek at the person and saw that it was Nino. He walked in the middle of the 4 tables and I crawled on the opposite side of him. Suddenly he stopped and walked in the other direction. I did the same. He must have heard my shuffling. He went forward then back, forward then back. This continued for a solid minute until he looked over the desk and saw me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Alya?!" He exclaimed.

I took his confusion as a sign and sprinted towards the door. Luckily for me it was open. I looked back to see Nino run after me. I looked forward and stopped myself from running right into Marinette.

"Alya!" Nino screeched.

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled.

I went the way Marinette came from and she went the way I came from. I looked back and saw Nino run after me, I also saw Adrien corner Marinette. I smiled for my friend. She did have a crush on Adrien and when your crush corners you people call it romantic. I'm one of those people. I made a B-Line down the stairs. Nino was hot on my tail. I had to lose him, somehow. I got an idea. I sprinted into the girls classroom and maneuvered my way around the tightly placed sleeping bags. Just like I planned Nino ran in and slipped on the sleeping bags. He landed on Sabrina's inflatable mattress.

"Alya..." He growled.

I laughed at him and made my way to the door.

"Got to go." I spoke before running off.

I heard a loud thump. I guess Nino fell down again. I froze for a second. Where was I going to hide? I heard a door open and I ran for the janitor's closet. If I was found there would be no way out. I looked through the vent-like window and saw Nino making his way over here. I felt a bead of sweat come down. That was until he went into the room right next to me. I leaned against the door and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. Suddenly the door opened and I found myself falling backwards. I hit the floor with a thud and looked up to see a smirking Nino. He grabbed hold of my two hands and pulled me to my feet.

"You have been caught." He spoke before sweeping me off my feet and carrying me back to the base.

How he was able to carry me, I'm not sure. All I knew is that I must have been blushing like crazy. Now I know how Marinette feels like.

Nino's POV:

I picked up Alya and made my way toward the room. She is actually very light so it wasn't hard. I pushed open the door and walked in. Luckily it wasn't locked. I set Alya down next to Mylene and sat down next to Ivan. Alya looked adorable when she pouted. She had her arms crossed so it was obvious she was embarrassed.

"What happened to you guys?" Nathanaël asked.

"I fell in the girls classroom thanks to Alya. She fell in the janitor's closet thanks to me." I answered.

I proceeded to tell them everything that happened. After I was finished they told me and Alya how they were caught.

Right after Mylene finished her story. Kim walked in the door with a flustered Alix slung over his shoulder.

Alix's POV: (Earlier)

After I had escaped Kim I hid in another random room. It was a little risky but I was going to try the same thing with the door.

1 minute later the door opened halfway and Kim walked in again. He made his way into the corner of the room. Was this really going to work twice. I made my way towards the doorway and put the lock on. At the sound of a click he turned around. I snickered before closing the door. I ran right past Juleka and winked at her. She gave me a confused look but nonetheless smiled back at me. I ran into some random classroom and hid underneath the teachers desk. A few seconds later Kim walked in. He made his way towards the end of the room. I crawled towards the door and stood up when I reached it. This time I didn't bother saying anything. I just slammed the door. Then I heard a thud. He probably fell. I ran towards another room.

"Alya!" Someone yelled.

That was probably Nino. It was just a hunch really. I sprinted into another classroom. I also hid behind the teacher's desk. I heard the door open and I snuck a glance towards it.

Nothing?

That's really weird... I stood up and made my way towards the door, I looked outside and saw Nino enter the boy's base with Alya in his arms. Where is Kim though? I stepped further into the room when I heard the door close. I didn't even get a moment to react when I was slung over Kim's shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched.

I began punching his back.

"Nope. You've caused me enough trouble little lady." Kim spoke as he exited the room.

"LITTLE LADY?!" I screeched.

Kim said nothing as he pushed open the door to their base. I crossed my arms and said nothing more as I was seated next to Alya. Kim sat next to Nino.

"Need I ask what happened?" Max asked.

"I finally caught her by surprise in a random classroom." Kim stated.

I huffed in response.

"So I guess Marinette is the only one left then." Alya spoke.

"She hasn't been caught yet?" I asked.

"Nope, she and Adrien are still out there." Nino answered.

"Why don't we go and watch them?" Rose spoke.

We all nodded at the idea and went outside. We lined ourselves up along the wall of their base outside and sat down. Marinette poked her head out of the janitors closet. She got out of the room and walked forward before freezing in place. She turned to look at us. Alya waved at her friend. Marinette put on a confused look. I turned my head to the opposite direction and saw Adrien sprinting towards her. She seemed to follow my gaze and her eyes widened. Once Adrien was close enough Marinette backflipped over the boy.

Adrien's POV: (Earlier)

After Max yelled Go I stayed behind and opened my pocket. Plagg poked his head out.

"I think it's best if you stay here." I informed.

"Fine, I'm taking a nap while you go chase your girlfriend." Plagg spoke before diving for my backpack.

I blushed and glared in his direction. Everyone came back inside and I put on a confused look.

"We need flashlights, I guess someone thought it would be a good idea to turn off the lights and hide the switch." Nino answered.

I grabbed my flashlight and pocketed it. Nino and I decided to look upstairs for our pairs together.

Marinette's POV: (Earlier)

I turned off the lights before we split up. I told Alya I was going to get Alix's blanket to hide the switch with and she told me she'd wait outside. I rushed in and opened my hoodie slightly. Tikki popped out.

"Tikki I think it would be best if you stayed here. What with the running and jumping and all that..." I trailed off.

"You're right I'll just stay back and munch on some cookies." Tikki giggled before flying into my purse.

I had stocked some extra cookies in there just in case. I grabbed Alix's blanket and ran out. I threw it over the fire alarm which hanged above the flashlight. This way it covered both devices. Alya smiled at me before we made a B-line for the upstairs rooms.

"It might be best if we don't hide together." I spoke.

"You're right it would be easier to catch both of us if they did." Alya answered.

We nodded and sprinted in different directions. I went into our classroom. I smiled at the memories and cringed at some embarrassing ones. I hid underneath Mylene and Alix's desk.

3 Minutes later I heard the door open. I didn't dare to look so I kept my head forward. Once the figure passed through the middle of the desks. I switched spots and hid underneath their seats. He passed down once again in the opposite direction. Then I heard the door close. I crawled

Out from underneath my hiding place. I turned to look at the door and froze in place when O saw Adrien standing there. A smug look on his face.

"Too quick to judge eh Kitty?" He spoke.

That's when I got an idea.

"Hehe well technically you did trick me so..." I answered.

I had on the best scared face I could muster. This has to work. I slowly began backing up into the wall. As planned he began moving forward.

"But I caught you didn't I?" Adrien spoke.

"Not yet." I answered.

"Well I will now!" He spoke before running at me.

I jumped over his body as he tried to catch me. His eyes widened and he slowed down before crashing into the wall. Without another word I ran out of the door. I glanced back at him and of course he recovered and began chasing me. I literally screeched to a halt in front of Alya to stop from crashing into her.

"Alya!" Nino screeched.

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled.

We switched paths and went the way the other was going. I was about to run for the second staircase when Adrien appeared in front of me. I turned around to try and escape but he was there to. I had no choice there was only one way out. I jumped over the railing and rolled when I reached the floor. His eyes widened before he made a move to jump as well. I ran toward the boiler room and descended the steps. I threw myself behind a pile of boxes and proceeded to catch my breath. The door opened and I froze.

"Marinette..." Adrien called. He turned on his flashlight.

"Come on Mari you can't hide forever." He informed.

He proceeded to drag his flashlight along the wall. I looked at my surroundings for something I could use. There was a pieces of metal on the floor and I grabbed it. That would have to do. I squatted down on my two legs and threw the metal to the right of Adrien. He ran towards it. I jumped up and sprinted for the door. He turned around at the sight of nothing to catch me running up the stairs. I wasted no time in hiding and hid in the janitor's closet. I tried to catch my breath and relax myself. I heard the door to the boiler room close and saw Adrien making his way towards the classroom on the other side of the room. He had pocketed the flashlight. Adrien opened the door and went inside. I took this as my chance and opened the door. I closed it behind me but froze at the sight of my classmates silently watching me. Alya waved at me and I gave her a confused look. I looked at Alix to see her looking at something. I turned I her direction and saw Adrien running towards me. I backflipped over his body and backed up. He looked at me with a smirk. Adrien ran towards me and I made a move to slip in between his legs. It worked but he grabbed on to the clip on tail I made. I yelped in surprise before I felt him tug the tail.

Adrien's POV:

I slid Marinette backwards in between my legs by pulling on the tail. Before she had a chance to react I scooped her up in my arms and smirked as she exploded into a rainbow of colors. I began making my way to the others until I heard a thud. I turned around to see Chloe had "fallen". She was obviously in no pain. She was sitting right side up and wasn't even holding the injured part.

"Oh no! I fell, I hope I don't get caught by anyone! Preferably Adrien." Chloe mumbled the last part.

"Oh Adrikins why don't you set Marinette down and capture me instead. I'm obviously worth more than her." Chloe continued.

I looked down at Marinette, she also had her arms crossed and was smirking.

"Yeah Adrikins, why don't you set me down. It's not like I'll run off or anything." Marinette spoke sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly Chloe screeched. We turned to looks at her and found she wasn't even on the floor anymore. Kim and Ivan had lifted Chloe up above their heads and were now walking to the group. Everyone burst into fits of laughter, well except Sabrina. Kim and Ivan put Chloe down next to Sabrina.

"You have been captured." Max spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

"NO! I wanted Adrikins to capture me!" Chloe screeched.

"Thanks to us he doesn't have to anymore." Kim answered, smirking.

I smiled at them.

"Thanks guys you just made my job twice as easier." I congratulated. I made my way over to the group and sat down next to Alya and Nino. Marinette made a move to get off my lap but I kept her on.

"Umm do you want me to sit over there or..." She trailed off.

"Nah, I think you're fine right here." I answered.

I smirked as her face turned a dark shade of red. They didn't see Alya taking pictures and recording the entire time. Or Nino smiling proudly at his best bud for coming out of his shell and showing his cocky side.

"So what do we do next?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'm sorry this chapter's late. It took longer than expected. I worked really hard I it though and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	6. The giggle

Author's Note: I'm so glad to see you are all enjoying the story. Thank you for all the optimism. It's appreciated.

"So what do we do next?" Rose asked.

"We can play the game backwards." Marinette suggested.

"That would be kinda difficult for you guys wouldn't it." Adrien spoke.

Marinette put a hand under her chin in deep thought.

"What about we just tell scary stories?" Alya suggested.

"We probably should wait until the end. None of us are really that exhausted." Alix spoke.

"Speak for yourself!" Adrien and Marinette shouted in unison.

Everyone laughed at their flushed faces. Chloe was listening but mostly glaring at Marinette for sitting in what she believed to be her spot. 3 minutes had passed and the class was still bickering about what game to play. That's when Marinette saw it, the door to the gym. Marinette smirked, before she began giggling. Adrien, who was listening to his class's conversation, turned to look at the giggling girl in his arms.

"What are you laughing about Mari?" Adrien asked, an amused look on his face.

Without warning Marinette rolled out of his grip. Adrien's eyes widened at the movement. She giggled before grabbing Alya's hand and running off.

"Girl what are you doing?" Alya asked, as she glanced back.

Alya was smirking as Nino was looking confused in the direction she was pulled in.

"Follow my lead!" Marinette yelled after her.

Alya followed Marinette into the gym storage room and stood in the doorway. Marinette appeared with a bag of dodgeballs.

"It's on."

-•|•-

That giggle was so familiar...

The sweet sound of her giggle echoed in his ears. He's heard it before, but where? Nonetheless, Adrien smirked in Marinette's direction. Looks like she already came up with a game.

"Were going to follow them right?" Nino asked.

Adrien nodded in response. He and Nino opened the doors to the gym. The others looked at them in confusion before making their way over to them as well. Cautiously the class walked through the doors. Then they heard it.

A giggle...

They were two distinct giggles. Each different. The doors slammed shut with a loud bang. Kim ran and tried to push open the door. He couldn't. He peered through the window.

"There's a bench in the way!" Kim yelled.

-•|•-

Marinette snuck out the door as quietly as possible. She looked around and smirked at the sight of the bench. She pushed the bench until it was a little bit behind the door. She lept up and slammed the door closed. She then pushed the bench and blocked the door. Marinette snickered before running back towards Alya who was holding the door open. They high fived before continuing the act.

-•|•-

Another two giggles...

Adrien took out his flashlight and turned it on. Nathanaël, Max, and Nino did the same. That's when it happened. A ball had been thrown and it flew all the way across the room towards Chloe. She screeched and ran towards Adrien. Chloe latched onto his arm. Another ball was thrown this time towards Kim. Kim dodged last second. Two balls were thrown this time towards Mylene and Ivan. Ivan moved to the side meanwhile Mylene took to the ground. Two more balls were thrown towards Max and Sabrina. Max moved to the side to try and avoid it and ended up knocking him and Sabrina on to the ground. Juleka and Rose yelped as they jumped to avoid being hit. Alix sprinted towards the side to dodge. Nathanaël tripped trying to avoid one. Nino did the Limbo to avoid being hit. Finally Adrien moved to the side to avoid being hit. A shrill scream filled the air and they all turned to find Chloe on the floor holding her cheek. When Adrien turned to avoid being Chloe had been placed in the line of fire.

Those familiar giggles rang throughout the gym. Adrien and Nino pointed their flashlight towards the back of the gym. There stood the two girls they were looking for rolling on the floor and laughing. Soon enough everybody joined in the laughter.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Chloe screeched.

"Umm Obviously." Alix spoke.

Sabrina was trying her best to contain her laughter but it was growing difficult. She was hiding behind Max and trying her best to let it all out. After everyone had finished laughing Sabrina had taken Chloe to put water on her cheek. It wasn't bruised or anything but Chloe made a big act about how she was going to get a scar. Marinette stood up and grabbed one of the dodge balls. Everyone looked at her to see what she would do.

"Who's up for a game of dodgeball?"

Alix smirked and grabbed one of the balls. She ran over to Marinette and Alya and got in a fighting stance. Rose, Juleka, and Mylene smiled at each other before running over as well. Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene ran over and grabbed 4 extra balls from the back.

"Ready..." The boys grabbed balls from their side.

"Set..." They each got in a throwing stance.

"Go!" Marinette yelled.

The balls went flying across the court from all directions. People were hit but nobody cared. They kept going and going. Laughter filled the air. The giggling and squealing from the girls side. The yelling and laughter from the boys side. You could call it complete chaos. The fun continued until the only open doors to the gym slammed open. The last few balls were thrown. Marinette yelped as one ball hit her foot. Kim's feet skid across the floor as he moved to the side and avoided a ball. Rose jumped to avoid being hit as well. Everyone turned their heads to look at Chloe standing in the doorway.

"I demand that whoever hit me with that wretched thing to speak up right now!" Chloe screeched.

Alya sighed and opened her mouth to speak but Marinette beat her to it.

"I did." Marinette spoke.

Alya eyes widened. Alya had forced Marinette to throw the ball at Adrien. Shouldn't she be taking the blame. Alya was about to disagree when Marinette turned around and flashed her a smirk. Alya just gave her a confused look.

"I demand you be punished!" Chloe seethed.

Marinette stepped forward, ignoring the confused look she got from her classmates, and grabbed a ball. She walked over to Chloe and held out her hand for her to take it. Chloe hesitantly grabbed the ball. Marinette turned around and walked 5 feet away from Chloe.

"I'll make a deal with you Chloe…" She spoke.

"If you can hit me with that ball from here…" She continued, Chloe's eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"I will let the class try to pelt me with dodgeballs…" Marinette finished.

She heard gasps go off between the class. Chloe smirked meanwhile Alya's eyes widened. Alya began making silent No gestures behind Chloe.

"But…" Marinette spoke.

Chloe looked back at her with curiosity.

"If you miss…" Marinette continued.

"Then you are not allowed to speak for one whole hour." Marinette spoke, smirking.

Chloe's eyes widened. She looked as if she were thinking about it.

"If you do speak then you will be pelted with dodgeballs." Marinette emphasized.

After a few seconds of silence Chloe spoke up.

"Deal, but you can't move." She answered.

Marinette nodded in response. She stood completely still as Chloe got ready. Chloe made an exaggerated movement and began spinning her arm around to stretch. Chloe outstretched her arm with the ball and threw it. The ball spun in the air before plummeting to the ground next to Marinette. Chloe had thrown the ball in such a way that the ball's momentum made it go down. Marinette crossed her arm and smirked, Chloe had a look of horror on her face. The whole class cheered after realizing what happened. Alya hugged Marinette and smiled. Marinette glanced at Adrien to see him send her that warm smile that she would usually swoon for. She blushed.

"Sabrina, can you set a timer starting now." Marinette asked.

Sabrina eagerly nodded and began tying in her phone. Chloe glared bullets into the blue haired girl.

"Now that we've excersised… Let's play truth or dare." Kim spoke with an evil grin.

Here we go...


	7. Truth or dare

Author's Note: YAY! 117 follows! Keep it up!

Marinette was internally screaming as those words left Kim's mouth. As the class left the gym Marinette grabbed Alya's arm and tugged her back and behind the class. Alya looked at her bluebell eyed friend in confusion.

"You can't say anything about you know who!" Marinette whisper shouted.

Alya confused face was washed away quickly and was replaced with a smirk. She understood what Marinette meant.

"Ok fine, I won't say anything but I can't stop anyone else from saying anything." Alya spoke before walking away.

Marinette's blue eyes widened before she ran off to catch up with her best friend. She began biting her nails nervously as they made their way towards the group who was seated in a circle at the middle of the blacktop. Their eyes fell upon the two girls making Marinette put her hands behind her back. She noticed Adrien wasn't there. Then she remembered something.

"Uh, I-I'll be right back..." Marinette spoke before running off.

Alya sighed in the direction her friend ran too, before it was quickly replaced with a smirk. Her ship was going to happen, and that was a promise.

-•|•-

Marinette opened the door to their room and slammed it shut behind her. She slid to the floor and let out a loud groan. Tikki popped her head out at the noise and was relieved to find it was only Marinette. She flew over to her chosen and hovered in front of her.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"We're playing truth or dare next, but what if I slip and say something I'm not suppose to say." Marinette groaned.

"Nobody can force you to say or do anything you don't want to do Marinette. If you don't want to do something then don't do it." Tikki provided.

Marinette smiled at her Kwami. Considerable as ever.

"You're right, thanks Tikki." Marinette spoke.

Tikki flew over and nuzzled Marinettes cheek before flying into Marinettes hoodie. Marinette went to close her bag when an idea occurred to her. She grabbed a water bottle, closed her backpack and ran out the door. Surprise over took her to see Adrien doing the same thing, only he was fidgeting with something in his pocket. Marinette made her way next to Alya and sat down meanwhile Adrien made his way to Nino and sat down. Marinette too out the water bottle and slammed it in the middle of the circle. The circle went in an order like this Juleka, Rose, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Nathanaël, Kim, Mylene, Ivan, and Max

"What's that for?" Kim asked.

Hed

"One person will be chosen to say the dare or truth only they won't be able to choose the person they say it too." Marinette spoke.

"The water bottle will choose it for them. Genius!" Alya spoke as she hugged her BFF.

"This way it's completely random and one person won't be chosen more than once." Marinette added.

"Who wants to start?" Alix asked.

"Let the bottle decide." Mylene added.

Marinette nodded and put the bottle in the middle. She the spin it. The bottles tip landed on Sabrina.

"Sabrina will say the truth or dare." Marinette spoke.

She spun the bottle again and it landed on Ivan.

"Ok Ivan truth or dare?" Sabrina asked.

"Dare, I'm no wuss." Ivan answered.

Sabrina seemed to think for a few seconds before her face lit up.

"I dare you to run in place for the next three rounds." Sabrina spoke.

The class erupted into laughter as Ivan began to run in place a foot away from them.

"Can someone spin the bottle for me?" Ivan asked.

Marinette nodded and gave the bottle to Mylene. Mylene spun the bottle and it landed on Rose.

"Rose...Truth or Dare?" Ivan breathed.

"Truth." Rose answered.

"Are you in love with a celebrity? if so then who is it?" Ivan asked.

Rose visibly blushed a deep red.

"P-Prince Ali." She answered and turned away.

All the girls awed at Rose meanwhile Juleka punched her playfully on the arm. After the Princess Fragrance incident Prince Ali and Rose hit it off and became best friends. Their relationship grew more everyday. Without another word Rose grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Alix.

"Alix, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare!" Alix asked eagerly.

Rose didn't hesitate in answering.

"I dare you to let me do your hair!" Rose answered.

Alix froze. She looked at Rose, Juleka, Marinette, Alya and Mylene. Their grins were as wide as the Cheshire cats. That's when Alix made a run for it.

"Grab her!" Marinette yelled out.

Sabrina grabbed hold of one of her legs meanwhile Nathanaël grabbed an arm. Marinette and Juleka stood up. They grabbed Alix by her hands and began dragging her towards the girls room.

"No! You can't make me! I refuse." Alix yelled still struggling.

"If you don't do it then you'll have to..." Marinette spoke.

She leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Alix flushed a deep red before straightening up and dusting herself off.

"Let's go." She spoke before walking into the room.

Rose waved to Marinette and Juleka before running into the room after Alix.

"Give me two minutes." Rose spoke before slamming the door shut.

Marinette and Juleka high fives before sitting in their spots. The class stayed silent as they tried to listen to the thuds and yelling that came from the girls room. As promised two minutes later Rose emerged from the room and sta down next to Juleka.

"Come out Alix!" Rose yelled after the girl.

"No!" Alix yelled.

"Come out or you have to do the dare Marinette told you!" Rose yelled.

A loud thud emerged from the room before Alix scrambled out. Alix's hair had been brushed out from its ponytail. Her hair reached the middle of her neck. Rose had tucked it behind her ears making her eyes pop. It looked neat and pretty. Kim turned around to hide the blush that creeped on his face.

"Nice job Rose!"

"You look so pretty!"

"Best dare ever!"

The compliments continued and Alix could feel her face grow redder and redder.

"Ok let's continue please!" Alix begged.

She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Nathanaël.

"Nathanaël truth or dare?" Alix asked.

"Truth." Nathanaël stated.

Alix squinted in deep thought.

"What is the funniest thing your grandparents have ever said?" Alix asked.

Nathanaël put a hand under his chin in deep thought.

"Close the door you're letting the wifi out!" He answered in an accent.

The whole class erupted into a wave of laughter. Nathanaël joined them afterwards. Three rounds passed so Ivan sat down, panting heavily. After they had all calmed down Nathanaël grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Juleka.

"Juleka truth or dare?" Nathanaël asked.

"Truth." Juleka answered.

"If you could be any super villain who would you be?" Nathanaël asked.

"Horrificator definitely! She was so cool!" Juleka answered as she hopped in her seat.

Mylene blushed out of embarrassment. Ivan put a hand in her shoulder to offer comfort. To which she responded with a smile. Nathanaël grabbed the bottle and tossed it to Juleka to which she caught with ease. Juleka set the bottle down and spun it. It landed on Kim.

"Kim truth or D-" Juleka was interrupted by another voice.

"Dare!" Kim answered eagerly.

He had obviously been waiting for this for a while. Juleka stayed silent for a while in deep thoughts before her eyes widened in realization.

"I dare you too cross your eyes and walk to the front of the school and back." Juleka answered.

Kim stood up and stuck his arms out infront of him before he began walking. His eyes were crossed so he could see double of everything. The class watched intently to see what he would do. Kim continued walking but was not aware of the support column he was about to run into. Kim slammed face first into the column resulting in a whole lot of laughter from the class. His ears were ringing but nonetheless Kim continued his trek to the front of the school. His extended arms stopped him from running into the doors. Kim turned around and started walking back to the group. That was until he tripped on a flashlight someone had discarded on the floor. The class laughed once again.

"Oops that's mine." Alix spoke as she made her way to pick up the item, a smirk plastered on her face.

Kim glared at her but luckily nothing was broken. He walked the rest of the way and sat down next to Nathanaël. Juleka slid him the bottle. Kim spun the bottle to have it land on Mylene.

"Mylene truth or dare?" Kim asked.

Mylene paused for a few seconds before answering.

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to Eskimo kiss the person to your left." Kim dared.

Mylene blushed before turning to Ivan. Ivan and Mylene rubbed their noses together in an adorable manner before turning away blushing. The girls awed at the exchange. Except Chloe, she only glared at the attention Mylene was getting meanwhile Sabrina smiled. Chloe had been silent for about 37 minutes, surprisingly staying true to her word. Mylene grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Max.

"Max truth or dare?" Mylene asked.

"Truth." Max answered as he adjusted his glasses.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Mylene asked.

Max blushed and cleared his throat in an attempt to compose himself.

"Uh... Yes I do." Max answered.

Everyone was silent as they ushered Max to continue, but were surprised to find he didn't answer.

"Uh aren't you going to tell us who?" Nino asked.

"You asked if I had a crush on anyone not whom I had a crush on." Max answered smugly.

Everyone groaned at Max's loophole. Max smirked and grabbed the bottle from Mylenes hand. He spun it to have it land on Nino.

"Nino truth or dare?" Max asked.

"Dare." Nino answered.

"For the next 2 rounds, you must do whatever the person to your right says." Max dared.

Nino put on a horrified face as he turned to the smirking Alya.

"Dance for me Peasant!" Alya screeched with a an excited grin on her face.

"Dude! You can't be-" Nino began.

"DANCE!" Alya yelled.

Nino turned to Max with a look that screamed "Revenge". Nino got up and began doing some kind of Egyptian dance. Alya rolled over in laughter, the others following as well.

"Ok sit down, now I want you too..." Alya trailed off as she looked around.

Once her eyes landed on Marinette a smirked creeped on to her face.

"Switch places with Marinette." Alya finished.

Nino shrugged and stood behind Marinette as he waited for her to stand. Marinette reluctantly stood and glared at Alya before sitting next to Adrien. Adrien smiled at Marinette to which she smiled as well. A faint blush on her cheeks.

"Now spin the bottle." Alya demanded.

Nino glared at Alya before spinning the bottle. It landed on Alya. Alya gulped and turned to Nino. He had a smirk on his face.

"Alya truth or dare?" Nino asked.

"Truth." Alya spoke.

No way was she picking dare. Nino frowned, before taking a minute to think.

"What is the longest time you could go without your cell phone?" Nino asked.

"Probably like a few hours or so." Alya answered.

Alya was absentmindedly fidgeting with her phone in her hands. Marinette noticed this and swiped the phone away.

"Hey!" Alya exclaimed.

"Let's test that theory." Marinette spoke before sliding the phone over to Alix.

Alya glared at her best friend before grabbing the bottle.

"Before I spin the bottle, Nino sit Buddha style." Alya demanded.

Nino huffed in frustration before putting one leg over the other. Think of it like a reverse criss cross. The class laughed as Nino's face turned from an annoyed face to a face of pure pain. Alya spun the bottle to have it land on Adrien.

"Adrien truth or dare?" Alya asked.

"I'll try dare for once." Adrien answered.

Alya opened her mouth to speak when a cough from Marinettes direction stopped her. She had forgotten all about the promise she made to her bestie. Alya now had to think of another dare. Then it hit her.

"I dare you to speak in puns for the rest of the game." Alya answered.

"No pawblem." Adrien stated with a smirk.

Marinette groaned, accidently drawing attention. If Adrien had told a pun before she got a new attitude, she would've swooned and laughed so hard. Right now though it's just so cringe worthy. Their as bad as Chat Noirs puns.

"What's wrong Marinette. Do you not enjoy my paw some puns?" Adrien purred.

"Yes." Marinette stated plainly.

Adrien put a hand on his heart dramatically.

"You wound me." He spoke.

Marinettes eyes widened before she looked away. A light blush covered her face.

Is it a coincidence that Chat does the same thing?

Adrien grabbed the bottle and spun it. The only people who hadn't been dared yet were Sabrina, Chloe and, Marinette. Adrien spun the bottle and sadly it landed on Chloe. Chloe smirked and batted her eyelashes at Adrien.

"Chloe truth or dare?" Adrien asked.

Before Chloe could write down her response. A loud beeping came from Sabrina's tablet. Sabrina held it up to show a message that read "Times up!"

"Looks like I have been granted the liberty to speak again. Thank you for that in the first place Marinette." Chloe added.

Everyone groaned at the sound of her voice.

"Your welcome. I think everyone enjoyed it." Marinette added

Smiles were thrown in her direction.

"Just in time too because Adrikins was just about to give me a juicy dare." Chloe purred.

"So you choose dare?" Adrien asked.

Chloe nodded her head. Adrien seemed to think for a minute.

"I dare you..." Adrien began.

Chloe shifted her position to try and look even more flirtatious.

"To not speak for another hour." Adrien answered.

There were about 4 seconds of silence until once again the class burst into cheers. Adrien was playfully repeatedly punched and congratulated by all. Chloe on the other hand, had a face of horror.

"H-How could you do that to me Adrien! Mari-trash must've put you up to this. Never mind I'm not mad anymo-" Chloe screeched.

"Uh uh ah, no talking." Alix informed, waving Alya's phone around.

"I need to take a pic- huh?" Alya spoke.

Alya looked at her empty hands before she realized what had gone down a while ago. Alya had also realized she had been fidgeting with nothing for the past 15 minutes.

"Hey Alix… Can I just have my phone back for one minute to take a photo?" Alya begged.

"Nope. Sorry red not the deal." Alix spoke.

"Oh that's cool and HA!" Alya spoke as she lunged for the phone.

Alix was surprised at the sudden action. The class laughed at the two girls who now fought for the mobile phone. In the end Alya got the phone and left a flustered Alix on the ground as she took a photo.

"Ok go Chloe lets get this over with." Ivan ushered

Chloe huffed but nonetheless complied. Sabrina reset the timer. Without another word Chloe spun the bottle to have it land on Sabrina.

"Sabrina truth or dare." Chloe wrote on Sabrina's tablet.

"Truth." Sabrina answered.

Chloe smirked.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done." Chloe wrote.

Sabrina visibly sweat.

"You have to break the ice at some point." Chloe wrote again, a fake smile on her face.

Sabrina nodded.

"When I was in the middle of my first year I accidently entered the wrong classroom. They were taking a test so I walked up to the professor and asked for an exam sheet. Did I say I was in the wrong class nope. I stayed there looking at the third year exam sheet for what seemed like forever until I finally summed up the courage to tell the professor. He knew the whole time and I left the room thinking I was a total idiot. To make matters worse everyone was staring at me." Sabrina admitted.

Everyone gave the girl a look of pity, meanwhile Chloe was having a hard time containing her laughter. When Sabrina calmed down she looked at the last girl who hadn't been dared.

"Ok Marinette truth or dare?"


	8. Stammering

**Author's Note: I'm so happy with the results of the story. Thank you so much. I haven't been feeling very well lately and I have this rash that spread throughout my body. My mom says I may have the Zika Virus but i'm not so sure. She grounded me in my bed either way so might update more than normal or update less than normal. Still not sure. Enjoy.**

"Marinette truth or dare." Sabrina asked.

"Truth." Marinette answered.

There was no way Sabrina was going to tell her to admit something crazy right.

"Have you ever had a first kiss? If so with who?" Sabrina asked.

Marinette felt like fainting. Her body was telling her not to lie since technically Chat Noir had stolen her first kiss after the events of Dark Cupid. But no way in the world would she ever admit that. So Marinette stayed silent.

"Please Sabrina even I can answer that question right...Marinette?" Alya asked.

Marinette did not say a word she only stayed silent. Alya's eyes widened. Four seconds of silence passed before Marinette found herself cringing at the loud squeals that came from her female classmates. Except Chloe and Sabrina of course, who had shocked faces. Marinette was then tackled by Alya and was now laying on her back in the middle of the circle. She silent prayer Tikki was ok.

"GIRL! WHO?!" Alya squealed.

The red haired reporter moved back and settled into her spot to let her friend do the same. Once Marinette sat down she looked around at her classmates. Alya was looking at Marinette expectantly and eagerly. Nino was also looking at her expectantly. Rose looked so excited to know. Juleka was happy for Marinette. Max looked utterly confused. Ivan was trying to calm an excited Mylene. Kim was smirking and Nathanaël had a kinda happy look. Alix actually looked eager to know. Sabrina and Chloe were shocked and Adrien...seemed to be in deep thoughts for spent reason. Marinette was red and sweating.

"Uh...I... Uh I mean like..." Marinette was stammering again, she didn't know what to say.

That's when she felt it.

"OW!" She squealed as she felt a sudden twinge in her neck.

Tikki had pinched Marinette and it hurt. Her classmates looked at her weirdly. Adrien had been snapped out of his thinking by the sudden noise.

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded as she rubbed the sore spot on her neck, silently nudging Tikki. That's when she understood her Kwamis hidden message.

 _"Nobody can force you to say or do anything you don't want to do Marinette. If you don't want to do something then don't do it."_

Marinette understood and now she had to find some way out of this.

"Uh... C-Can I take the d-dare instead." Marinette spoke, she smiled a sheepish smile.

Smiles dropped and she immediately felt guilty.

"No you can't! We need to know!" Alya reasoned.

Marinette crossed her arms, pouted, and looked away.

"I refuse to answer." Marinette stated.

Alya was about to retaliate until she was dragged off by Alix. Marinette looked back to see Alix draggy Alya away with the help of Juleka. Rose had Sabrina in her grasp. They stood in a circle and discussed sown thing as they snuck glances at Marinette. Once the group began snickering Marinette knew something was going to happen. They made their way back and sat in their respective spots.

"Ok Marinette you can take a dare but that doesn't mean this topic will be forgotten." Alya mumbled the last part.

"Marinette I dare you to make a prank call to a random number." Sabrina dared.

Everyone laughed at Marinette's wide eyed expression.

"W-WHAT! I-I Ca-" Marinette began.

"Ah ah ah no time to object take this phone good luck." Alya spoke as she handed Marinette her phone.

Alya had dialed a random number and shoved the phone in poor Marinette's hands. Alya's number was blocked from the other line with the method of *67. She had also put it on speaker. Marinette fidgeted with the phone in her hand as she silently hope it would go to voicemail. It didn't.

"Hello?" A manly voice asked on the other line.

"Uh hello who am I speaking too." Marinette answered with her best disguised voice.

"This is Thomas." The man answered.

"Uh I'm from your phone company and I would like to get your opinion on a survey." Marinette answered as she made random help gestures to her friends.

"Ok, shoot." The man spoke.

"Uh what's your favorite color?" Marinette asked.

"Blue."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"A lion."

"What's your favorite number?"

"24."

"Your result is a blue lion with 24 tails." Marinette answered in her normal voice completely forgetting about her disguise.

"Is this a prank?!" The man asked furiously.

"Uh Yes." Marinette answered before she hung up.

The class let out the excessive laughter they were holding in as Marinette dropped the phone and fell back.

"That was the worst thing I have ever done." Marinette winced.

"Come on girl. You had to get out of your comfort zone at some point." Alya spoke as she patted her best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah Nice job Marinette." Alix congratulated.

"That was hilarious!" Kim breathed.

"Let us hope that guy isn't mad enough to try and trace the call." Max spoke.

"He can do that!" Rose asked.

"No, no. I used *67. There's no way he can trace it." Alya spoke.

"Chloe say she wants to go fix her hair." Sabrina spoke.

"We should all go freshen up and meet back here for the next game." Marinette offered.

They all nodded and parted ways to either go to the bathrooms or the classrooms.

Author Note: Again, sorry it was so short.


	9. Sabotage

The girls all entered the classroom and cleaned up the mess Nino made when he slipped into the classroom.

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria, i'm just going to the bathroom." Marinette spoke as she closed her backpack.

"Alright just hurry up and try not to trip on the way there." Alya answered as she made her way out of the room.

A little while ago Nino had come into their room saying it would be a good idea to go into the cafeteria and eat the snacks the school laid out for them. Marinette laughed and waved at her friend before opening the door to the bathroom. Unaware of the glare Chloe sent her way.

Marinette opened the door to the bathroom and took off her hood. Tikki flew out and hovered next to her.

"Tikki can you hold these a minute." Marinette spoke as she held her ribbons in her hand.

"Of course." Tikki spoke as she took the ribbons from her chosens hand.

Tikki faltered in the air for a second before regaining balance. Marinette giggled before splitting her hair in two. She held out her hand for one of the ribbons which Tikki gladly handed her. After tying up her hair into pigtails Marinette turned to look in the mirror.

"I think I fixed them." Marinette spoke.

"They look perfect Marinette. I think you've been making great progress with your new attitude." Tikki offered.

"I guess I have been doing pretty well, but I can't help but blush every time he smiles at me." Marinette swooned.

"Oh Marinette." Tikki giggled.

Marinette put her hood back on her head and opened it slightly. Tikki flew in and nuzzled Marinette's cheek before making herself comfortable. Marinette went to open the door and bumped into it.

"What?" Marinette mumbled.

She tried to open the door once again, only to fail.

"It's locked."

-•|•-

Chloe glared in Marinette's direction. That girl was drawing too much attention to herself and it needed to stop. Chloe was currently standing next to the bathroom door, waiting for her loyal "friend" Sabrina. A loud squeak brought her back from deep thought. She looked to her right to find Sabrina dragging the chair Chloe wrote for her to get.

"Took you long enough." Chloe huffed.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk?" Sabrina asked.

"I can do whatever I want, besides it's not like anyone will find out." Chloe sneered.

Sabrina nodded repeatedly.

"Hurry up and pin the door with the chair." Chloe demanded.

Sabrina quickly set the chair at such an angle the doorknob would not be able to turn. Sabrina quickly took out the key she found in the janitor's closet and fidgeted with it in her hand.

"Oh give me that." Chloe demanded.

She swiped the key from Sabrina's hand and locked the door. She then left the key in the door knob.

"I guess I have been doing pretty well, but I can't help but blush every time he smiles at me." A voice said.

Chloe scowled.

"She even talks to herself. Ugh. Let's go Sabrina, I still have a 30 minutes before I can speak again." Chloe spoke before walking away.

Sabrina looked back at Marinette's door and mumbled an apology before running in Chloe's direction.

-•|•-

"Its locked." Marinette spoke.

At this Tikki flew out of Marinette's hoodie. Marinette was now trying to open the door while pushing it.

"Let me try." Tikki offered before phasing through the door.

Marinette stayed silent as she tried her best to listen. She heard a small grunt before Tikki phased once again.

"Someone sabotaged you." Tikki informed.

"What?!" Marinette squealed.

"Someone locked the door from the outside and left the key in the door knob. They also put a chair that's blocking the door knob and preventing it from turning. I tried to turn the key but i'm not strong enough." Tikki informed.

"Chloe… It's ok Tikki. We'll try something else." Marinette spoke.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Tikki asked.

"No I left it in my backpack." Marinette informed.

Marinette and Tikki looked around the bathroom. The bathroom had 5 stalls. One being a handicapped stall. They looked up.

"There!" Marinette exclaimed.

Marinette pointed at a large vent above the sinks.

"How are you going to get up there." Tikki asked.

"I won't-" Marinette began as she stepped on the sink.

"But Ladybug will." Marinette finished before gripping the openings in the vent.

"OW!" Marinette exclaimed as the sharp edges of the vent openings dug into her fingers.

She quickly let go and dropped back down to the floor.

"This might take longer than we thought." Tikki spoke.

-•|•-

Alya was now getting worried and anxious. Once the group had entered the cafeteria they searched around for something edible that wasn't Carrots or Apples. In the end they found a secret stash of Chips, Brownies, Cookies and Cheese. It took Chloe 5 minutes to get to the cafeteria after they had arrived. The thing that made her feel anxious was the smirk Chloe had on her face as she entered the cafeteria. Chloe couldn't say anything and she refused to write an answer to Alya's questions. Sabrina had not said anything and had stayed behind Chloe the entire time. Every Time Alya tried to get up and check on Marinette Nino pulled her back down saying the girl was capable of handling herself, and every time she blamed Chloe, Adrien kept saying to calm down and that Chloe couldn't have done anything to Marinette in the short time she was away. 20 minutes after Chloe had arrived and Marinette still hadn't returned. She was currently sitting on a bench next to Nino who was sitting next to Adrien. The class were all chatting away next to them or in front of them. Nino and Adrien were speaking to each other while Alya tried calling Marinette's cell again.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going to go look for her." Alya yelled.

"Alya calm down." Nino spoke.

"Marinette has shown us she's perfectly capable of handli-" Adrien began.

A loud metal clang startled the class. After a few seconds of silence. Alya stood up and ran out the door. Nino and Adrien looked at eachother before running out as well. The class hesitantly walked out behind them. What they didn't expect to see was Marinette pushing herself out from a vent.

-•|•-

"OW!" Marinette screeched once again.

"Just...a little...bit...more." Tikki informed.

5 Minutes after trying to grip the vents openings, Marinette realized she had a bobby pin in her hair. Now Tikki was using the bobby pin to screw the four screws open. She had already unscrewed 3 of the 4 screws and she was almost finished with the last one. Marinette on the other hand had tried to pull the vent open and failed many times. Her fingers had bloody cuts and they hurt.

"Marinette stop hurting yourself I almost got it." Tikki spoke.

"But i'm making progress." Marinette whined.

Marinette winced as she closed her hand. Her hand was red and had 3 cuts on each hand that were bleeding. Why she hadn't used the sink and cleaned them off, because they just continued bleeding. So why bother.

"I got it!" Tikki exclaimed.

Tikki gave Marinette the bobby pin and the screws. She then hovered in front of her.

"Nice job Tikki. Meet me in the classroom, i'm afraid someone might see you." Marinette spoke.

"Ok good luck Marinette." Tikki spoke before nuzzling her chosens cheek and phasing through the wall.

After placing the screws somewhere safe Marinette stepped on the sink and tried once again to pull the vent but to no avail. That's when she got fed up with it. So Marinette punched the vent. A loud clang rang outside and she knew it worked. Marinette lept up and gripped the opening. She used her strength and pulled herself up. Her stomach was facing the roof. She was almost out and was having trouble not falling when a loud shout caught her off guard.

"MARINETTE!" Alya yelled.

Marinette was startled and immediately forgot what she was doing, in the process she managed to let go of the only thing supporting her. This is why she found herself sliding through the opening and falling out. Marinette yelped and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. Only to be surprised when it never came. Instead she fell into pair of strong arms.

-•|•-

Since Adrien didn't want to worry his red headed classmate anymore than she already was, he stayed silent and didn't speak his mind. He was actually really worried about his friend. Women take long to go to the bathroom, but not that long. He was currently involved in a conversation with his best friend when Alya spoke.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going to go look for her." Alya yelled.

"Alya calm down." Nino spoke.

"Marinette has shown us she's perfectly capable of handli-" Adrien began.

A loud metal clang startled the class. After a few seconds of silence. Alya stood up and ran out the door. Nino and Adrien looked at eachother before running out as well. The class hesitantly walked out behind them. What they didn't expect to see was Marinette pushing herself out from a vent.

"MARINETTE!" Alya yelled.

Marinette was startled and let go of the only thing holding her up. All Adrien saw was a petite girl scramble for something to hold onto before falling. That was all he needed to see before sprinting forward and catching Marinette bridal style before she fell. Marinette still had her eyes shut.

"Are you ok Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Marinette opened her eyes and looked up at Adrien. Her eyes widened in realization before she blushed a deep red.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Adrien." Marinette answered.

"Nice catch Dude." Nino congratulated.

"ALYA! You startled me." Marinette scolded.

"Sorry." Alya apologized.

"What the heck were you doing anyways!" Nino exclaimed.

Marinette looked at Chloe who hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Someone...Locked me in the bathroom." Marinette explained.

"Did you do this!" Alya seethed.

Alya stuck an accusing finger at Chloe and was about to march up to the head of blonde hair when she was detained by none other than Nino.

"Woah! Chill, it's not like anyone got hurt." Nino spoke.

"Marinette, why are your hands all bloody?" Adrien asked.

"WHAT?!" Alya screeched.

Alya lunged for Chloe. Nino was restraining Alya by both of her hands and was starting to lose his grip.

"The door seems to have been locked with a key and a metal chair." Rose spoke.

"The key is to keep the door in the locked position and the chair is used to prevent the door knob from turning." Max explained.

Alya's face was all red and she was glaring at Chloe. Nino was having trouble restraining her.

"Uh while you guys unlock the bathroom door Nino and Alya will come with me so we can patch up Marinettes cuts. Nino..." Adrien spoke as he motioned for Nino to follow him.

Nino grabbed Alya by the shoulders and began gently lead her to the nurses office. Alya was still sending a full on glare towards Chloe. After the group of 4 left Sabrinas alarm went off signaling the end of Adriens dare.

"Finally I can talk again. Sabrina! Get my nail filer." Chloe demanded.

Sabrina nodded and ran off, only to came back a few seconds later with the nail filer in hand. She handed it to Chloe who immediately began using it. After Sabrina had come back the rest of the class surrounded Chloe. She hadn't even noticed them yet.

"Ok Chloe." Alix began.

Chloe looked up and realized her dilemma.

"Talk." Kim demanded.

Chloe visibly gulped while Sabrina cowered behind her.

-•|•-

The blush on Marinettes face spread as she realized Adrien was still carrying her on the way there. She had been closing her fists in hopes of nobody noticing her bloody hands and so she wouldn't stain Adrien's pajamas, but she was caught. At least she didn't stain Adrien's pajamas. Once they reached the nurses office Adrien stood by the door so Alya could open it. Alya opened the door and left it open. After Nino and Alya were inside Adrien walked in himself, careful not to hurt Marinette, and slammed the door shut behind him with his foot.

"THE NERVE OF THAT BLUE EYED DADDYS GIRL! THINKING THAT SHE CAN LOCK UP MY BEST FRIEND AND GET AWAY WITH IT. WELL SHES GOT ANOTHER THING COMI-" Alya began as she made her way to he door.

"Dude, Alya calm down. Right now we should focus on Marinette." Nino spoke as he grabbed Alya, turned her around, and pointed to Marinette who was playing with her hands.

Alya took a deep breath before looking at Adrien who had been staring at Marinette the entire time.

"What do you need?" Alya asked.

Once Alya asked that question Adrien walked over and grabbed both of Marrinettes hands to inspect them and determine how many cuts there were. Marinette huffed in annoyance but she was internally screaming at how close they were.

"Bandages. Approximately 6 of them. Nino can you get me the alcohol so we can disinfect Marinettes cuts. I'll get the cotton balls." Adrien spoke.

Once he said alcohol though a new feeling surfaced.

Fear...

"What! I-I don't need alcohol I can just rinse my hands with water." Marinette retaliated.

"You could have gotten germs when you opened your cuts on that metal and if I am right you will wake up sick tommorow and I'm not going to let that happen." Adrien explained.

Marinette blushed. Alya walked over with the 6 bandages and sat next to Marinette. She gave the bluenettes arm a reassuring squeeze. Marinette smiled at her friend.

"Found it!" Nino informed as he took out the bottle of alcohol.

Marinettes eyes widened. Adrien grabbed the bottle from Nino and took out 3 cotton balls. Adrien dabbed one cotton ball in alcohol lightly and turned to Marinette.

"Ok Mari give me your hand." Adrien stated.

Marinette hesitantly stuck out her hand and Adrien took it gently.

"Will it sting?" Marinette asked.

"If it does then I was right and there are germs." Adrien explained.

He didn't give Marinette time to stall anymore as he dabbed her cut with the cotton ball. Marinette winced and took a sharp breath.

"Looks like Adrien was right." Alya spoke.

"Good call dude." Nino congratulated.

After all her fingers were dabbed with alcohol. Alya wrapped Marinettes fingers with the bandages and Nino threw out the cotton balls and paper from the bandages.

"All done." Alya spoke as she wrapped the last one.

"Thanks guys." Marinette thanked.

"How did you get cut anyways?" Nino asked.

"I tried to pull the vent open several times when I realized I had begun to cut myself. So I used this Bobby pin to screw the vent open." Marinette explained.

Technically that was a half truth, but what was she going to say. Her magical Kwami friend used her tiny fingers and this Bobby pin to open the vent while she tried to painfully pry it open.

"We should probably head back to the othe-" Adrien didn't get to finish as a shrill scream filled the air.

The group of 4 looked at each other before sprinting out of the room.

"Where did it come from?" Marinette asked.

The screaming resumed and they found the gym doors to be the closest. They sprinted into the room and froze at what they saw. Chloe was at one end of the gym meanwhile the class was at the other.

Chloe was being pelted with dodge balls.

Alya was the first to crack as she began rolling on the floor in laughter. Marinette began giggling meanwhile the boys laughed at the scene.

"What...What's going on?" Alya breathed towards Alix who was currently the closest to them.

"Chloe admitted to locking Marinete in the bathroom." Alix answered.

"So why are you all throwing dodge balls at her?" Adrien asked.

"Because Sabrina then said that Chloe broke her promise and spoke to her. So we thought same rules apply and now ta-da." Alix answered.

The group laughed at Alix's way of explaining things.

"ADRIKINS HELP ME!" Chloe screeched.

Adrien smiled sheepishly and shrugged in her direction.

"What are we standing around for then." Marinette spoke before running over to the class and grabbing a stray dodgeball. She chucked it at Chloe who barely avoided the projectile. The rest shrugged before going over and joining the fight.

Oh, but the nights not over yet.

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please show your support by following reviewing and favoriting down below and I'll see you next time.


	10. The Pumpkin Shadow

**Author's Note: I know you all hate me for taking so long to post but i'm human too. Don't worry though these next few chapters will be memorable.**

After the class had finished pelting Chloe with dodge balls, they fixed the bathrooms vent to which Marinette was grateful for, and met in the cafeteria for the next activity. Which they were going to debate about.

"What time is it anyways?" Alix asked.

Max looked at the watch on his wrist.

"It's 10:42 pm. Precisely 17 minutes and 34 seconds until 11 pm. 31, 30, 29, 2-" Max answered.

"OK! Thank You Max, now what are we going to do next?" Marinette interrupted.

"Can we tell scary stories NOW!" Alya screeched.

Everyone stayed silent as they snuck glances at each other. No one really wanted to tell scary stories and it obviously made them nervous. Especially since it looked like it was going to rain with all the thunder and lightning. Except Alya, Marinette, and Alix for a...secret reason.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me your all too chicken...Kim?" Alix teased.

"What! Of course not. Let's do it im in." Kim spoke.

Alya, Alix, and Kim looked at the class who had sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Fine, where can we play?" Nathanaël asked.

"Let's play in room." Marinette offered.

"Great idea." Rose congratulated.

"We should block up the windows and make it extra dark." Juleka spoke.

"No way am I going into a dark classroom to listen to stupid stories." Chloe spoke.

"Are you scared Chloe?" Adrien asked.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"N-No of course not. I just don't think we should be doing something so elementary that's all." Chloe countered.

Adrien chuckled, but nonetheless walked over to the door and held it open for his classmates. They walked out and up the stairs to the classroom. Ivan and Kim pushed the desk to the wall meanwhile Mylene moved the chair to the corner of the room. The rest, except Chloe, helped drape construction paper over the windows. The class sat in a circle in an order that went like this...Alya, Marinette, Nino, Adrien, Chloe, Sabrina, Max, Kim, Alix, Mylene, Ivan, Rose, Juleka, and Nathanaël. Marinettes back was facing the door which is where the circle began, her tail basically touched the door. Chloe had of course maneuvered her way to sit next to Adrien.

"Who wants to sta-" Adrien began.

"I'LL DO IT!" Alya yelled, startling everyone.

Marinette passed Alya her flashlight after she closed the door. Alya gladly took it before flicking it on.

"On a dark halloween night two boys and two girls went to a party at precisely 8 pm. Two hours later the sister of the two girls began to get worried because they had not returned. She met up with the brother of the two boys and they made their way towards the house. Once they arrived at the mansion they were horrified at what they saw. The table had been thrown across the room. Cups, plates, and food were littered on the floor. The most terrifying part...was the message written on the wall. LEAVE! The message read. A foul stench filled the room, and at a second glance they noticed. It was written in BLOOD!" Alya yelled before the sound of thunder and lightning was heard.

Chloe let out a loud yell as she basically pounced Adrien. Adrien almost fell backwards at the sudden contact. Mylene squeaked as she moved closer to Ivan. Nathanaël, Nino, and Kim flinched meanwhile Rose squeezed her best friend's arm. Sabrina squeaked and Max let out a squeal that vaguely resembled a pig. Marinette and Alix barely flinched. It's as if they already knew about the story.

"The girl trembled in fear, meanwhile the boy was in a state of shock. They proceeded to look around the downstairs when suddenly something grabbed the girl's leg. She screamed grabbing the boy's attention. It began to drag her away into the darkness. The boy leapt forward and grabbed her arm. They fought for her before the figure lost its grip and, with its long claws, left a nasty scar where he had grabbed her. After a long time of failed searching attempts they came across a door that led to the basement. Hesitantly, they opened the door and climbed down the stairs. It was silent once they entered, that was until the door shut behind them. The girl screamed meanwhile the boy rushed forward and tried to open the door. It was no good. An inhuman scream filled the air as the shadows rose up from the ground. The two girls and the two boys they were looking for emerged from the wall, unconscious and in chains. The girl screamed their names while the boy shouted for them. They fought the best they could to get to their siblings, but it was all in vain as they fell unconscious. The shadows cackled as the other two were chained and tied to the wall. To this day nobody knows what happened to their bodies. The house was destroyed after the incident, but the door to the basement remains untouched. The scariest part... It's all TRUE!" Alya yelled.

Thunder and lightning were heard once again. Alya began to cackle right after. Mylene squeezed Ivan's arm as she let out a small scream. Rose and Juleka hung onto each other for dear life. Chloe was now on top of Adrien as she let out a shrill scream. Nathanaël and Kim fell backwards at the screams meanwhile Sabrina and Max held onto each other and also screamed. Nino was trying to hold Adrien upright, making Marinette, Alix, and Alya burst into a fit of laughter.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Nino asked.

"Your faces...PRICELESS!" Alix breathed as she continued laughing.

"And why are you laughing Mari?" Adrien asked.

"Laughing? Me? No I wasn't laughing I was coughing. Yeah." Marinette answered as she proceeded to make coughing noises.

Sabrina calmly helped Chloe off of Adrien to which he was thankful for. Chloe glared at the still laughing Alya as she composed herself.

"You call that a scary story! I can do you one better." Chloe huffed.

"Ok then, Go ahead. Enlighten us." Alya spoke.

Chloe eyes widened.

"Um ok then. On a dark night or whatever. There was a beautiful blonde haired girl who wore only the best clothing in all of Paris. One night she was filing her nails when all of a sudden the door swung open and in walked her butler with her nightly tea. After the butler left the gorgeous girl looked down at her nails and screamed. She had chipped a nail! THE HORROR!" Chloe screamed.

The class laughed at the blonde girl's attempt at a story.

"Nice try." Alya spoke.

"Who's going next?" Kim asked.

"You should go Marinette." Alix spoke with a small wink that went unnoticed by her classmates...except Marinette

"I can go if no one else wants to go." Marinette spoke.

"You can tell scary stories?" Nino spoke.

"Yes, I can. Why?" Marinette asked.

"You just don't seem like the kind of person who could tell scary stories." Kim answered.

"Marinettes scary stories are the best!" Alix spoke.

"Ok then go for it Marinette." Nathanaël spoke.

"I'll be right back." Alya spoke as she stood up.

"And where are you going?" Nino asked.

"Bathroom. Need I say more." Alya asked.

"N-No..." Nino spoke, a blush on his face.

Alya smirked before opening the door and closing it behind her.

"Ok Marinette shoot." Ivan spoke as he rubbed Mylene's back.

Marinette smirked. She picked up the flashlight Alya left behind and flicked it on.

"On a dark silent night 14 teens wandered into an abandoned camp. 6 boys and 8 girls. No one knew why the camp was abandoned and frankly they didn't care. As long as they could do whatever they wanted. After playing many games and fooling around they gathered in a circle in an old cabin to tell scary stories. That was until they heard a door slam-" Marinette spoke.

At that exact moment they heard a door slam. They all screamed, meanwhile Marinette and Alix gasped in surprise. Chloe once again pounced Adrien and once again he almost fell backwards.

"Keep going!" Alix gushed.

The excitement and Adrenaline flowing through her. By now they had all calmed down.

"Uh, the teens screamed in fear. Silence filled the cabin as they all tried to register what happened. Was there someone outside? A boy recounted and found them all there. After a while they brushed it off as nothing more than the wind. When suddenly, the door slammed open and in walked a figure clad in black with a pumpkin mask. They all screamed in fear again as the figure leapt forward and dragged one of them away. The door shut closed and the remaining 13 teens stayed silent. Reluctantly they grabbed their flashlights and went after them and saw-" Marinette was interrupted when the door slammed open.

They all screamed as a figure clad in black with a pumpkin mask on walked into the room. Mylene screamed as Ivan pushed them both back. Nathanaël, Juleka, and Rose scrambled away from it best they could. Kim hit his head with the desk behind him. Max pulled Sabrina away from it. Nino and Adrien stayed frozen in place still in shock. Chloe was screaming her head off as she struggled to get Adrien away from there. Alix suppressed a smirk and put on her best surprised face. It grabbed Marinettes makeshift tail and began to yank her away. Marinette tried her best to fight back, but it was all in vain.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien yelled as he stuck out a hand for her to grab.

Marinette reached for his hand but was not able to grab it with Chloe pulling him in all directions as the blonde haired girl scrambled for something to hold onto. Marinette screamed one last time before the figure clamped a hand over her mouth and slammed the door shut.

 _ **1 day earlier: Thursday night.**_

 _"And he always comes up with the most stupidest dares, which I always win, but he keeps doing them anyways." Alix huffed as she dramatically fell back onto Marinettes bed._

 _Alya laughed at Alix's dramatic style._

 _"I need to get back at him somehow." Alix finished._

 _"So basically you want to prank him." Marinette spoke._

 _"No I want to- Wait, what did you say?" Alix asked as her head shot up._

 _"Prank him. That's like the ultimate revenge material." Marinette spoke._

 _"Who are and what have you done with Marinette..." Alix teased._

 _Marinette blushed out of embarrassment._

 _"Uh I mea-" Marinette began._

 _"NO! Don't say anything to ruin this Marinette. You're going to prank him and we will be happy to help." Alya interrupted._

 _"What are we going to do then?" Alix asked._

 _"Well, what's Kim afraid of?" Marinette asked._

 _"He's afraid of this monster thing he calls the pumpkin headed shadow. Its this guy with a pumpkin head and a body thats all black. I don't even think it's rea-" Alix spoke._

 _"FOUND IT!" Alya yelled as she held her phone up so they could see._

 _The girls moved towards Alya to get a better look. Marinettes eyes widened._

 _"Hey! My dad has that mask in his closet. He dressed up like that for halloween once." Marinette spoke._

 _"Do you think your dad can let us borrow it?" Alix asked eagerly._

 _"Of course!" Marinette answered._

 _"I have some black clothes we can use." Alya spoke._

 _"I have orange contact lenses." Alix spoke._

 _"What would we use those for?" Marinette asked._

 _"The pumpkin shadow dude is said to grab human beings to serve as his army. When they turned possessed, their eyes become orange like his." Alix explained._

 _Marinette and Alya blinked._

 _"Ok so maybe I did read up on him a little." Alix admitted._

 _They laughed._

 _"So how do we use all of this?" Alya asked._

 _"I have a few ideas." Alix spoke as she smirked._

 _They spent the rest of the night planning what they would do and let's just say its going to be an interesting night._

 **Present**

After the screaming had stopped and everyone had a moment to themselves they were dead silent.

"What just happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Chloe please get off me." Adrien spoke.

He was still slightly angry with what she had done. Ok, slightly angry was not how to put it. He was furious, but a hothead won't help right now.

"What was that?" Rose asked?

 _"The Pumpkin shadow..."_

 **Author's Note: I obviously made up the pumpkin king and everything about him. Stay tuned Viewers.**


	11. Orange eyes

**Author's Note: I knew I had to hurry up and write the next chapter or people would start making assumptions. Hehe. Enjoy.**

"The Pumpkin Shadow..." Kim breathed in disbelief.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"The Pumpkin Shadow! It was him! He's taken Marinette. OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO COME FOR U-" Kim began yelling.

"CALM DOWN!" Alix yelled as she shook Kim's shoulders.

"Kim take a breath and explain." Nathanaël spoke.

"The P-Pumpkin shadow is this guy who haunts groups of students so 2 of them can become his minions and seek out the other students." Kim explained.

"Wait, so that means..." Juleka trailed off.

"Marinettes going to become part of his army!" Rose squealed.

"No way am I going to become some minion for some monster i'm calling daddy!" Chloe spoke as she reached into her pockets.

"You can't be serious! Those are just made up characters people make to scare them off at Halloween." Alix spoke.

"Your logic is beaten by facts Alix. What we saw is no ordinary person." Max spoke.

Alix could have burst out laughing right there. The genius Max actually believed a mythical character is real.

"MY PHONE! It must be in my bag!" Chloe whined.

"We have to stick together. There's thirteen of us. We have to account for one another." Adrien spoke.

"Wait...where's Alya?" Nino asked.

"She was going to the bathroom!" Mylene spoke.

"Alya's still down there!" Nino yelled.

At that moment was when a female scream cut through the air.

"That was Alya!" Rose squeaked.

Nino scrambled to his feet first. Adrien followed soon after. He opened the door and ran out to the steps only to immediately stop at the end of the stairs.

"Nino? Wha-" Adrien cut himself off as he faintly made out a silhouette of a person.

Upon further inspection he found it to be Marinettes petite form. Her back was turned to them. Adrien cautiously made his way so that he was standing right behind her. The class stood behind him a few feet away.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked as he slowly stuck out his arm to place it on her shoulder, only to retract it once she slowly turned around.

Her eyes were closed but Adrien subconsciously took a step back.

"Marinettes not here." She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Marinette opened her eyes and lifted her head to be responded with horrified screams and gasps from her classmates.

-•|•-

 **Earlier**

The Pumpkin shadow dragged Marinette into a classroom next to and shut the door. Marinette stood up and sat on the desk while the Pumpkin shadow shut the door. The Pumpkin shadow took off its mask to reveal a flustered looking Alya. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour before they let out stifled laughter that turned into quiet giggles. Marinette shushed Alya the best she could without dying of laughter herself.

"Alix was right. This is going to be fun." Marinette whispered.

"How are you so good at acting? And how is this mask so hot?" Alya asked as she fanned herself.

Marinette laughed quietly.

"It's easy acting scared. Now give me the contacts, the paint, and your phone." Marinette spoke.

Alya handed her the three desired items. Marinette opened Alyas phone to the camera and pointed it at herself. She opened the box containing the contacts and popped them in her eyes. She took the paint and dabbed it on her cheek so it looked like a streak of blood. After blinking several times she turned to look at Alya. Her eyes widened at Marinettes orange glow.

"That is so creepy." Alya spoke.

Marinette smirked making Alya cringe

"Ok I get it now let's go downstairs and stick with the plan." Alya spoke.

"Good luck." Marinette spoke before closing the door behind her.

As Marinette was walking down the steps Tikki poked her head out of Marinettes hoodie and gave her a look.

"What? You knew this was going to happen you were there when we were planning." Marinette whispered.

"It might have been a good idea to warn me before you were so "Brutally kidnapped" Marinette." Tikki spoke.

Marinette smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Tikki. I-I'll make up for it with cookies!" Marinette offered.

Tikki stared at her for what seemed like forever before finally going back in her hood. That's when Marinette heard the signal Alya set so she got into position.

-•|•-

A scream lingered throughout the air making one of the guards look up at his partner.

"What was that?" He asked.

His partner looked at the door they were guarding and shrugged.

"Probably just telling scary stories." His partner spoke before looking back at his phone.

He shrugged and did the same.

-•|•-

 **Present**

Marinette opened her eyes and lifted her head to be responded with horrified screams and gasps from her classmates. They didn't dare to move as her stare lingered on each of them. Chloe had both hands over her eyes as if she was shielding herself from Marinette. Max was holding Sabrina's arm in a protective manner. She found that utterly adorable. Ivan's arm was wrapped around Mylene. Again…utterly adorable. Nathanaël, Rose, and Juleka looked utterly shocked. Kim looked scared out of his mind and… kind of excited. Which made her smirk internally. Alix winked before blinking many times as if taking a double take. Nino was glaring at her for some reason and Adrien...looked guilty? It almost made her pity him but no matter. She had to continue.

"Surprise…" Marinette smiled.

"She has the mark…" Kim spoke loud enough for the others to hear him.

"W-What Mark?" Rose stuttered.

"That mark on her cheek. The scratch. It's his mark." Kim spoke as he lifted a shaking finger to point at Marinette.

"It's not polite to point." Marinette spoke as her head suddenly snapped to look at Kim.

Kim retracted his finger and nodded his head up and down.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kim exclaimed.

"Where is Alya?" Nino spoke.

Marinette snapped her head to look at him.

"Safe. For now…" Marinette spoke before turning her creepy gaze to glare directed at Nino.

"Give her back Marinette." Ivan spoke.

"I am not Marinette." Marinette spoke, venom dripped from her voice.

"Then who are you?" Mylene asked.

"I am his pawn now and i'm here to tell you a story." Marinette spoke.

"We don't want to hear any of your stupid stories." Chloe snapped.

Marinette glared at the blonde headed girl making her shrink in fear.

"Oh but you do. For my stories will tell you the future of you all. Who will be taken and what will happen next." Marinette explained.

No one dared to speak since none knew what to say. On one end some wanted to listen to the stories to see what would happen next. On the other end others felt like listening to the story was a bad idea. Marinette continued anyway.

"The teens all screamed in fear again as the figure leapt forward and dragged one of them away. The door shut closed and the remaining 13 teens stayed silent. Reluctantly they grabbed their flashlights and went after them and saw her. The girl who had been kidnapped stood with her back turned to them. She turned around to reveal her menacing orange eyes and the scratch on her cheek. One boy knew exactly what it was while the others didn't. She glared at them all and told them a story but little did they know…" Marinette spoke before pausing at the end.

"It was only a distraction…" She finished with a smirk.

Their eyes widened as they stared at her. She giggled at their reactions which only made them shiver. That's when Alix felt a cloth clamp around her mouth and hands hold her arms. She took that as her cue and screamed as loud as possible. Kim, hearing the muffled sounds, turned to look at Alix which made his eyes widen in surprise. The Pumpkin shadow had some kind of cloth around Alix's mouth, he was tugging on both of her hands as he tried to drag her into the science classroom. Alix fought back to make it believable.

"ALIX!" Kim yelled surprised.

The others turned to look at Kim and found the scene. Kim was about to sprint towards Alix when Marinette came and pushed them both in the science Classroom. Marinette slammed the door to the classroom and stood in front of the door.

"If you want to get to her…" Marinette began as she turned to look at them.

"You're going to have to get through me." Marinette spoke as she got into a fighting stance.

Oh how she hated improv...

-•|•-

Alix landed on top of Alya. Alya groaned as she took of her mask to rub her sore head. Alix scrambled to her feet.

"That girl's going to be the death of me someday." Alya spoke.

"Yeah, Yeah now hurry and give me the stuff." Alix ushered as she heard something slam against the door.

Alya tossed Alix three items. Alya went over and blocked the one of the two doors that led to the science classroom. Alix quickly applied the props. She stood up from her crouched position and looked at the door Alya was blocking. She glared at Kim as he peeked into the door he was trying to push open. He immediately closed it. Alix ran over and passed Alya her phone, the mask, and the props she would keep in her pocket. Alya put on her mask and hid the items. Alya stood up and nodded before opening the door to let Alix go first. Alix walked out the door and turned to look at her classmates. They gasped.

-•|•-

"You're going to have to get through me." Marinette spoke as she got into a fighting stance.

Kim subconsciously took a step back. Adrien looked to the side and saw the other door that led to the science classroom. Adrien pushed Kim out of the way and pinned Marinettes arms against the wall. The surprise attack was enough to shock her. At least a little bit of Marinette was still there as a blush creeped on her face. Marinette and Adrien began fighting for control of Marinettes hands.

"Go Kim hurry! The other door!" Adrien exclaimed.

Kim snapped out of his daze and sprinted to the other door. He went to open but found there was a weight being applied to it. He pushed harder and saw Alix through the cracks. She was crouching down when she suddenly stood up. She turned around to glare at Kim through the cracks. Kim gasped and took a step back.

"Kim? What is it?" Max asked.

The door opened and out walked Alix. She turned to look at them and revealed her orange eyes and the scratch mark on her cheek. Adrien gasped and in his moment of weakness Marinette slipped her wrists out of his grasp by sliding down the door and yanking her hands down. Adrien was unable to grab her hands in time which led to her escaping towards Alix. Their classmates took a step back away from the possessed girls. Marinette straightened up and stood on Alix's left. The others stood in a line in front of them waiting for what they would do. Marinette and Alix said nothing they only stood in front of them. Staring… That was when he emerged from the room. The Pumpkin Shadow came out of the room and walked slowly towards his minions. They stood silent as his gaze lingered over them. Finally he went to stand in between his minions.

"Do I even need to introduce…" He began.

His voice made them shiver. It sounded very creepy.

-•|•-

 **1 Day Earlier: Thursday Night.**

"Marinette do you have paint?" Alix asked.

"Yep in the corner. Why?" Marinette asked.

"It says here that whenever the Pumpkin shadow possesses someone he leaves a scratch on their cheek." Alix answered.

"So you guys also have to apply paint to your faces. Hahaha." Alya spoke.

Marinette glared at her best friend.

"Alya do you own some kind of microphone headset." Alix asked.

Alya hummed a yes.

"You're going to have to use it to alter your voice." Alix spoke.

Alya groaned meanwhile Marinette laughed at her.

-•|•-

 **Present:**

"I'm pretty sure you all know who I am. My title is pretty famous." He continued as he paced in front of them.

"I've waited hundreds of years. For the group of 14 students with exactly 8 girls and 6 boys." The Pumpkin Shadow spoke.

"But I found them. Yes I did. Now I have a proposition to make." He spoke.

"If you can find these two girls before I transform all of you. I will release their transformations and give your friends back." The Pumpkin Shadow reasoned as he pointed at Marinette and Alix.

"Give us one good reason why we should accept your deal." Adrien spoke as he stepped forward.

"I already have one of your so called friends. Does the name Alya ring a bell." He answered.

Adriens eyes widened he had completely forgotten about Alya. Nino went up to stand next to Adrien.

"Dude he has Alya. What. Do. We. Do?!" Nino exclaimed.

Adrien looked back at his classmates. The deal was risky to say the least, but he was Chat Noir. If anything he could transform. But that would mean transforming in front of his classmates. He's pretty sure it's not an Akuma either. Adrien realized he was staring and turned back to face the Pumpkin Shadow, Marinette and Alix. Poor Marinette...and Alix too. If only Chloe hadn't been her hyperactive and clingy self he could've problaby scared Marinette. He could've helped Alix too. Now he had to make a very important decision. After a bit of silence Adrien had decided. It was a very stupid decision.

"We accept."


	12. Laughing

"We accept." Adrien spoke with determination.

His classmates eyes widened but none spoke. You could practically hear the Pumpkin Shadow smirk.

"Good." The Pumpkin Shadow spoke.

He snapped his fingers making Marinette and Alix look in his direction.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind waiting 30 seconds while they find a place to hide hmm..." The Pumpkin shadow explained.

He snapped his fingers again, only this time Marinette and Alix made their way towards the entrance to the school. The darkness hid their bodies as they disappeared into the shadows. Alya smirked underneath the mask as their eyes frantically searched for the teenage girls.

"30 seconds starting...now." The pumpkin shadow spoke before turning around and making his way towards the entrance. He stopped right before the door.

"Good luck." The Pumpkin Shadow spoke before disappearing into the shadows.

Once he was gone Adrien immediately made a move to run, but a hand stopped him. He turned to look at Nino.

"Wha- Nino we have to go after him." Adrien spoke as he tried to take Ninos arm off.

"Wait dude. He has Alya. If we disobey him who knows what he'll do to her." Nino spoke with a face of worry.

Adrien dropped his arm in realization. He hadn't thought about that.

"How many more seconds do we have to wait?" Sabrina asked Max.

Max looked up from his phone.

"Approximately 16 seconds." Max spoke.

"We should make a game plan." Kim spoke.

"You mean a plan of attack." Nathanaël corrected.

"Uh yeah...that." Kim answered.

"What if we split up?" Mylene asked.

"We could cover more ground that way." Ivan added.

"That's not necessarily a bad idea." Max spoke.

"Have you guys never seen horror movies before! Splitting up is a BAD IDEA!" Kim spoke.

"Come on Kim don't tell me your scared." Nino spoke.

"Of course not!" Kim countered.

"Besides that only happens in movies. I think splitting up would be a good idea." Adrien spoke.

"There 11 of us so we should split up into 4 groups of 2 and 1 group of 3." Sabrina spoke

"Juleka and I will be a team!" Rose spoke eagerly.

"Nathanaël can come with Max and Me." Kim spoke.

"Max and I." Max corrected.

"Uh yeah that." Kim spoke.

Nathanaël smiled before heading over to join his friends.

"I'll go with Mylene." Ivan spoke.

Mylene blushed and smiled at Ivan.

"Me and my man Adrien are another group." Nino added making Adrien smile.

"I wanted to go with Adri-" Chloe retorted but was cut off.

"Sorry Chloe but Nino asked first." Adrien interrupted.

Chloe huffed and stomped her foot.

"I'll take Chloe then." Sabrina finished.

"Ok then Rose and Juleka you guys go check the downstairs. Kim, Max, and Nathanaël go check the rooms on the left, meanwhile Ivan and Mylene will check the ones on the right. Nino and I will check the rooms upstairs on the left and Chloe and Sabrina will check the rooms upstairs on the right." Adrien explained.

They all nodded. All except Chloe who made an annoyed noise but began to walk towards the stairs. They all jumped when the sound of thunder pierced the sky. The rain picked up right after.

"Wait let's make one thing clear. Our room is off LIMITS." Juleka advised.

"That's unfair! What if they're hiding in there." Kim pondered.

"Then we can check there at the end. A female's room is always off limits. It's not like you boys have anything to hide." Juleka spoke.

Kim huffed and opened his mouth to retort when Nathanaël decided to intervene. He placed a hand on Kim's shoulder to stop him.

"It's ok Kim. It'll narrow down our choices at the end anyways." Nathanaël spoke.

Juleka smiled at him. Kim sighed and nodded before turning to enter the first room. The others who witnessed the argument agreed with Juleka's terms and left. Nathanaël watched them separate.

"Thanks." Juleka spoke towards Nathanaël.

Nathanaël looked up suddenly realizing he wasn't alone and blushed.

"N-No problem really." He answered.

Juleka smiled at him one last im before pulling out her flashlight, flicking it on, and making her way towards Rose. Nathanaël smiled at her retreating figure before running of to join the others.

-•|•-

Alix draped her black blanket over her body as she stared at the 11 teens in front of her. They didn't even see her. Marinette didn't need a blanket with her already black clothes. Marinette and Alya escaped a while ago but Alix decided to stay and watch them. She had to know who to take hostage next...right? Or maybe she just wanted to see Kims reaction. Marinette was the one in charge of distractions anyway. After 2 minutes they separated. That's when she saw Rose and Juleka go down into the boiler room.

Perfect…

Alix swiftly sprinted to the back of the school and caught the door before it shut so it wouldn't make noise. She entered and let the door close on its own. She quietly made her way down the steps and opened the door at the bottom.

"I don't see anything over here." Rose spoke as she flashed her light on Juleka.

"I guess we're all clear but we might as well move some boxes." Juleka responded.

Alix decided to make her presence known. She moved towards a corner box and punched it. The box didn't topple over since it was heavy but it made a loud enough noise to scare the two of them. Rose ran over to Juleka and latched onto her hand. Juleka returned the gesture.

"What was that?!" Rose exclaimed.

Alix smirked.

"I-I don't know." Juleka answered.

Alix sped over to the back of the room and scraped the metal wall. Rose and Juleka turned their flashlights to the back wall.

"It came from over there!" Juleka spoke.

Rose whimpered making Alix feel a little guilty. Welp here goes. Alix sped to the wall at the right and made her footsteps be heard. Rose and Juleka turned their flashlights to that wall and saw a silhouette.

"Did you see that?!" Rose spoke.

Julekas flashlight trailed Alix's figure.

"Look, there!" Juleka exclaimed.

Alix stopped in front of the door. Julekas flashlight stopped on the cloaked figure. Rose gasped.

"M-Marinette?" Rose asked.

Alix revealed her head from the blanket.

"It's Alix!" Juleka yelled.

"I'm here to EAT YOU!" Alix yelled.

Rose and Juleka let out short lived screams before losing their footing and toppling backwards. Once their screams ceased the sound of laughter filled the room. Alix couldn't help it anymore it was just so funny. The pink haired girl toppled over in laughter. Rose and Juleka stared at her confused.

"A-Alix? What's going on?" Rose asked.

"IT'S A PRANK!"

 **Authors note: Short chapter I know and i'm sorry. I took a short break to enjoy the last few days of summer I had left. Yes, school started on Monday for me. I promise i'll get to work on the next chapters ASAP. See you next time.**


	13. Alix we have a problem

"IT'S A PRANK!" Alix screamed before collapsing to the ground in hysterics.

The guffaws that came out of Alix's mouth echoed throughout the basement. Rose and Juleka laid a few feet away staring at the pink haired girl as if she were insane.

"P-Prank…" Juleka started.

Alix tried her best to calm down by taking multiple deep breaths.

"I-It's a prank Alya, Marinette, and I are playing on Kim." Alix breathed.

Her face was all red and she was struggling to breath.

"W-Wait why would you want to play a prank on Kim?" Rose asked.

"Revenge on Kim for the stupid pranks." Alix stated.

"If it's for revenge on Kim why are you guys pranking us too?" Juleka spoke slightly glaring but slightly amused.

"In all honesty we never meant for it to go this far but it's HILARIOUS!" Alix finished with a laugh.

Rose and Juleka were now standing.

"A-Are you going to kidnap us now?" Rose squeaked.

At this Alix calmed down enough to answer.

"Well i'm supposed to but...I have a better idea." Alix spoke.

Alix walked over and whispered something in their ears. Rose and Juleka perked up.

"Got it?" Alix asked.

Rose and Juleka nodded enthusiastically, eager to be part of the act. Alix grabbed her black blanket and made her way towards the door that lead the stairs.

"Good luck Soldiers." Alix spoke before climbing up the stairs.

Rose and Juleka gave a two finger salute before going to return their flashlights.

-•|•-

Marinette squinted in the darkness as she tried to make her way towards the girls classroom door. It was dark and she was sure Alix stayed behind for whatever reason. Marinette stood in front of the door to the classroom, waiting for the class to disperse. She watched as Alya or The Pumpkin Shadow supposedly disappeared. When her classmates gathered in a small circle she waited until they dispersed. A minute later they seemed to separate. Marinette put her hand on the door about to open it. That was until she heard someone yell.

"OUR ROOM IS OFF LIMITS!"

Marinette looked back to see who spoke. It was Juleka. She watched silently as Kim and Juleka argued before Nathanaël stepped in. The group broke up and Marinette turned back to the door.

Silently, she opened the door and slipped inside. As quietly as possible, She closed it with a click and opened her hood to let Tikki out.

"Did you hear that?" Tikki asked.

"That we can stay here as long as we like because the boys can't check here. Yes, yes I did." Marinette spoke happily.

"I just have to put my guard up." Marinette spoke before turning around.

"I can help...you..." Tikki trailed off as her eyes landed on the scene before her.

One of the roof tiles had come loose and somehow so had the pipes. Letting them spew out water from above. The water hadn't reached their sleeping bags yet. Marinette squeaked and rushed over. She began to kick sleeping bags and backpacks towards the corner of the room.

"Marinette! What are you doing?" Tikki asked.

Marinette continued kicking until everything was at the corner of the room. She grabbed Chloe's and Sabrina's bags and threw them on their beds to make space.

"I'm just making sure nothing gets wet. I might be pretending to be evil but that doesn't mean I am evil." Marinette answered.

Tikki smiled at her chosen.

"Great job Marinette. What are you going to do now, with all the water leaking in?" Tikki questioned.

Marinette's eyes widened as if she realized the situations.

"I'm going to have to find Alya and Alix and tell them about the pipes. Sorry Tikki looks like our plans have been cancelled." Marinette spoke.

"I'm not the one who doesn't get to relax, so don't worry about me." Tikki giggled before slipping into Marinette's hoodie.

Marinette rolled her eyes and slipped out the door into the darkness. She looked up towards the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened at the site of Alix hiding behind the open door Adrien and Nino were about to close.

"No, No, No, No, No!" Marinette mumbled to herself.

Quickly she ran towards a random classroom door, opened it, and slammed it close with a bang. Marinette watched as Adrien and Nino quickly looked up. Nino released his grip on the door and ran after Adrien who was now descending the stairs. Marinette's eyes widened once she realized they were heading towards the source of the sound.

The door she was standing in front of…

Marinette broke out into a sprint. Silently praying that they can't see her. Her prayers were answered when Marinette looked back to see them entering the random classroom door she slammed. She didn't waste a second before turning to sprint up the stairs. Alix, who was still hiding behind the door, peeked her head out at the sound of footsteps. She was surprised to see Marinette running up the stairs. Marinette grabbed Alix's arm and tugged her inside the classroom. Alix stumbled thanks to the Marinette's momentum. Meanwhile Marinette skidded to a stop and silently closed the door behind her.

"Woah Mari! Slow down what's wrong!?" Alix asked.

Marinette put her hands on her knees and panted heavily as she tried to regain her breath.

"Your...Welcome." Marinette panted.

Alix blinked multiple times.

"Oh yeah! Uh thanks I forgot about that. You really saved my skin." Alix spoke.

"Alix..we have a problem." Marinette began.

"What! What's wrong." Alix asked.

"The classroom is beginning to flood." Marinette finished.

"What?!" Alix asked frantically.

"The pipes in the roof began leaking. I have no idea how but they did." Marinette answered.

"Is anyone's stuff wet?! What about my stuff?!" Alix exclaimed.

"N-No nothing's wet I kicked everything into the corner of the room." Marinette answered.

Alix breathed a sigh of relief. She suddenly looked up with a mischievous smile.

"What about Chloe's stuff?" Alix smirked.

Marinette put her hands up in defense.

"Sorry Alix but i'm not that evil." Marinette answered.

Alix put her hand on her forehead. She smiled and shook her head.

"Typical Marinette." Alix answered.

Marinette giggled in response.

"We should probably go find Alya and tell her what's up." Marinette stated.

"Oh yeah but uh… Do you know where she is?" Alix asked.

Marinettes eyes widened. She scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Uh no…" Marinette spoke.

Alix face palmed.

"Where could she be then?"

-•|•-

Alya waited silently behind the staircase until there was complete silence. Silently she crept up the stairs and into office. She hid underneath the desk and took of her mask.

"Ugh this mask is so hot." Alya mumbled to herself.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"I wonder how Marinette and Alix are doing?" Alya thought as she ruffled her hair.

Alya froze as the sound of a door creaking open echoed throughout the room. Footsteps were heard thanks to the wood floors. Alya silently slipped her mask back on. If she were caught it would be a good idea not to reveal her identity.

"Nino is so selfish. SO SELFISH! I should've gone with Adrikins not that pesky little DJ!" Chloe scoffed as she stomped her foot on the floor.

Alya had to hold in her scoff as Chloe continued rambling.

"Nino is not a pesky little DJ you insignificant brat…" Alya mumbled under her breath.

"Chloe shouldn't we be searching the area." Sabrina ushered.

"And dirty my nails looking through the dusty cabinets and desks. No way! I'll stay here, meanwhile you look through everything." Chloe spoke.

Chloe jumped on the desk with a loud thud. The sudden action surprised Alya. Thanks to Chloe, Alya banged her head with the desk. She quickly grasped the top of her head and tried to silence the string of incoherent words that were threatening to come out.

"Where are you guys…"

 **Authors Note: OMG guys i'm so sorry for not updating but school has been so stressful lately. I have finally made a schedule i'll stick to. I'm going to update every weekend on a Saturday or a Sunday. It depends on when I get the chapter ready. Anyways i'll see you guys later. Bye!**


	14. Clumsy Marinette

Alya had been forced to listen to Chloe complain and bicker while Sabrina responded with a chorus of "Yes Chloe" and "Your right Chloe" which had been the worst few minutes of her life. That was before, a loud bang ran throughout the school. Chloe shrieked and jumped of the desk.

"IT'S THE HALLOWEEN PUMPKIN!" Chloe screamed.

"I-I think you mean the Pumpkin Shadow Chloe." Sabrina answered.

"I KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED! I need my Adrikins he'll protect me!" Chloe yelled before running out the door.

"Wait for me Chloe!" Sabrina called before running out the door as well.

Alya let out a breath of relief. She crawled out from underneath the desk and poked her head out.

"They left the door open…" Alya mumbled.

She was about to stand up when the door across from the office creaked open. Alya squinted in the darkness. Her shoulders tensed as she stared in the direction of the door. Two sets of eyes peaked out from the crack in the door. Alya relaxed at the sight of two pairs of orange eyes.

"Psssttt…Marinette...Alix…" Alya whispered into the darkness.

She mentally slapped herself. Of course they couldn't hear her. Silently she stood up and waved her hands frantically so they would notice her. Alix looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of a masked woman jumping up and down. Alix slapped Marinette lightly on the back so she would look up. Once she did look up Alix pointed in the direction of Alya. Her face immediately lit up. Alix looked at Marinette and shushed her. Marinette put on a sheepish grin. Alix put her finger over her lips and looked to the left and right, before grabbing Marinettes hand and running towards Alya. Once they arrived in the room Alix shut the door quietly and let go of Marinette.

"Alya! There's something we need to-" Marinette began.

"Shhh! Inside voice…" Alix whispered.

Marinette blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry... Alya, the girls classroom is flooding!" Marinette exclaimed.

Alya gasped.

"ARE MY HEADPHONES OK!" Alya screeched.

Alix clamped her hand over Alyas mouth.

"Pipe down! You're still the Pumpkin shadow remember." Alix spoke as she slowly released her grip.

"Don't worry I kicked everything to a corner!" Marinette stated proudly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Alya exclaimed.

Alix proceeded to clamp her hands over Alyas mouth.

"Marinette we love you and everything, but sometimes you're too much." Alix spoke as she tried to restrain Alya from tackling her best friend.

"It's ok! I'm pretty sure nothing broke." Marinette tried.

Alya huffed one last time, before lightly slapping Alix's hands until she was released.

The redhead stood up and adjusted her mask. She took a deep breath before slipping the mask back on and turning on her voice modulator. She turned to face her friends and smirked under the mask.

"Plan B"

-•|•-

Marinette sprinted down the stairs in the darkness. Her steps were light and quiet. The rain being the only thing you could hear. She silently made her way towards the classrooms to the right. It was Marinettes turn to acquire the next two targets.

Mylene and Ivan.

From what she heard they were in the downstairs classrooms to the right. Silently, she peeked through one of the classroom windows.

Nothing.

Marinette moved to the next window and looked inside.

Nothing.

Frustration was evident in her features as she clenched her teeth, silently hoping they were in the next room. She crept to the next room's window and peeked in.

Movement.

They were in the 3rd room.

"Yes!" Marinette whispered.

Marinette crawled on all fours toward the door. Luckily they were on the opposite side of the room. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she slowly turned the knob making sure to be as quiet as possible. The door silently clicked and she slowly pushed it open.

"Did you check under the desks?" Mylene asked as she turned to glance up at Ivan.

"I thought you did?" He asked.

Mylene sighed.

"Might as well make sure. Ah geez we might be in here longer than necessary." Mylene spoke.

"Sorry…"

"No No it's ok! We probably should have made a plan at the beginning."

" _How cute…"_ Marinette thought silently.

Her moment of peace was short lived as Mylene and Ivan turned in her direction. Panicked Marinette shifted her hands and feet in an odd manor. The result, her face on the floor and a loud smack that echoed through the classroom.

"Clumsy, Clumsy..." Marinette muttered.

The blunette stood up and rubbed the sore spot on her forehead.

"M-Marinette?" Mylene asked as realization dawned on her.

Marinette froze she knew what happened next.

"MARI-" Mylene began.

Before Mylene could finish she was cut off at the sight of Marinette jumping over the desks and slapping a hand over Mylene's mouth.

"Hey!" Ivan began but was cut off by Marinettes other hand slapping over his mouth.

She looked up and stared them straight in the eye. Not at the same time obviously. Her orange eyes were menacing in the dark. Why they hadn't turned on the lights, she didn't know.

"I'm going to remove my hands at the count of 3. If you scream, yell, or make any kind of noise to alert the others, my hands are back on your mouths and we'll repeat this whole process. Ok?" Marinette spoke.

They both nodded.

"3"

Mylene looked at Ivan.

"2"

Ivan looked at Mylene.

"1"

Once the last number escaped Marinettes mouth she released her hands and watched as Mylene suddenly closed the gap between her and Ivan as she stood at his side.

"A-Are you going to hurt us?" Mylene whimpered.

"What? No, No, No, No, No! That's not- It isn't. I-Uh I mean. Ah geez this is even harder than I thought it would be." Marinette muttered.

"Uh… Aren't you supposed to be under the Pumpkin Shadows control or something." Ivan asked.

Marinette stared at them. She obviously hadn't thought this through.

"Ok. I'm just going to be straight with you both." Marinette began.

They stared at her intently.

"It's a prank…"

Silence.

"WHA-?!" They exclaimed.

Marinette slapped her hands over their mouths again. At their surprised faces she slowly she removed them.

"So basically you and Alix were faking the entire time." Ivan realized.

Marinette nodded.

"So that means that the Pumpkin shadow is Alya." Mylene realized.

Marinette nodded.

"Why did you tell us though?" Ivan asked.

Marinette looked back towards the door to see it slightly open. She rushed towards it and closed i quietly.

"Because i need your help."

-•|•-

"Nothing. I can't find anything." Adrien huffed as he moved the cabinet back to its original place.

"This is getting pretty frustrating." Nino spoke as he made his way towards Adrien.

"But I heard the door slam from he-" Adrien began before a shrill scream filled the air.

"ADRIKINS!" A shrill voice screamed..

Nino groaned, meanwhile Adrien prepared himself for what was about to come. Not even a second later the door burst open and in walked a frantic blonde. At the sight of Adrien, the blonde sprinted forward and latched onto his arm. Sabrina walked in seconds later, panting slightly.

"It's the Pumpkin Shadow!" Chloe squealed.

"Where?!" Nino asked as he looked at Sabrina.

"She just… Uh the door it-" Sabrina breathed.

The door opened again and in walked Rose and Juleka.

"Sorry! The basement door just closed on it's own." Rose squealed.

Adrien paused. He heard the door slam from here though. The door burst open once more, making everyone jump. Chloe yelled and held Adrien tighter. Sabrina, surprised as she was, lost her footing and fell backwards on her butt. Nino yelped and jumped backwards. Rose squeaked and hid behind Juleka, meanwhile Juleka gasped in surprised and turned to look at the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU PUMPKIN SHADOW!" Kim yelled as he shined his flashlight on their faces.

"Oh it's just you guys." He spoke in realization.

"KIM!" They all screamed, slightly upset.

"What?" The blonde boy asked.

"Kim! You should have some consideration for those around you!" Max scolded as he pulled Sabrina to her feet.

Nathanaël smiled and walked over to Juleka and Rose after closing the door.

"Have any of you found anything?" Adrien asked as he struggled to gently shake Chloe off.

"Nope." Kim answered bluntly.

"N-No sorry." Rose answered.

Obviously not used to lying.

"Has anyone seen Ivan and Mylene?" Nino asked.

"They're probably still downstairs." Nathanaël answered.

"We need a new plan." Max added.

Everyone turned to look at Max.

"Max is right. We haven't found anything and times running out." Sabrina added.

"At Least none of us have been taken yet." Rose spoke.

Trying her best to lift spirits. Kim's eyed widened as a thought occurred to him.

"What about the girls room?" Kim spoke.

All eyes turned to him now.

"What?" Nino asked.

"Juleka said we couldn't go to their room until the end. Well we haven't found them in any other room so…" Kim trailed off.

"Kim's right." Max spoke.

"What?!" Juleka spoke in disbelief.

"Hes got a point." Adrien spoke.

"Are you guys serious." Juleka spoke.

The boys nodded. All except Nathanaël, who shrugged. Juleka huffed and crossed her arms.

"We can try and look for Mylene and Ivan on the way." Adrien offered.

Everyone nodded and made their way down the stairs. As they made their way down the steps, a door opened, catching their attention. Out walked Mylene and Ivan.

"There you both are!" Rose chirped before making her way towards them, Juleka close behind.

Once Rose reached the bottom, she winked at Mylene. Who, in turn, returned the gesture. Nathanaël noticed and plastered on a confused face. The others reached the bottom and smiled at Ivan and Mylene.

"Did you guys find anything?" Nino asked.

"No sorry." Mylene answered.

The frustration inside Nino was bubbling.

" _Where are they?"_ Nino thought.

"Now can we check your rooms?" Kim asked, slightly annoyed.

"I have a better idea!" Chloe spoke.

Everyone looked at Chloe with wide eyes. Chloe had an idea?

"How about you boys stay here and we girls go in the room and check. Ok?" Chloe asked.

No response. Chloe actually had a good idea.

"That's… Actually a good idea Chloe." Adrien spoke.

"Of course it is. This brain is not only fabulous, but it's also smart. You could learn a thing or two from me Adrihoney." Chloe spoke before walking in front of her classroom door.

All hope for Chloe was gone when that comment left her mouth. The girls parted away from the boys and stood in front of the classroom door. Sabrina placed her hand on the doorknob.

"That was very smart of you Chloe!" Sabrina congratulated.

"I just didn't want Adrien to see my bed. The one you promised you were going to clean up after that little DJ's incident." Chloe hissed.

"I'm so sorry Chloe! It won't happen again. Promise!" Sabrina squeaked.

The others sighed. Poor Sabrina. With a click the door opened and they scurried inside. Making sure to not let the other boys see. Quickly they closed the door behind them. With a sigh of relief they turned around and then…

Chloe screamed…

"The roof is leaking!" Rose squealed.

"Quick! Start tossing stuff out!" Mylene yelled.

Juleka slammed the door open. She hit something but at the moment it was hard to notice. The boys could only watch as backpacks and sleeping bags flew out of the room. Marinette, Alya, and Alix's stuff being included in the mix. Sabrina and Mylene grabbed the orange headed girls matress and dragged it out of the room. In the end Chloes bed was the only thing left. The wooden frame kept the mattress elevated so it wouldn't get wet at any time.

They walked out of the room slightly panting. Sabrina and Mylene collapsed on the air mattress. The bed sheets were all messed up.

"What happened?" Max asked, slightly concerned.

Sabrina could only point to the room in exhaustion from the heavy bags.

The boys except, Nathanaël, walked in and gasped loudly.

"It's flooded!" Kim voiced.

"H-How?" Max asked.

Nino tapped Adrien on the shoulder twice and pointed up. The green eyed boy followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the site.

"The pipes came loose from the ceiling." Adrien muttered.

Suddenly a crash, the sound of cymbals falling and metal clanging against the floor. The sound of disoriented instruments filled the school. The boys ran out of the room and looked at the girls and Nathanaël who had been rubbing his head on the floor. They looked at each other in realization.

"The music room!"

 **Author's note: I have no excuse for being so late with this chapter but I'll try my best to not let it happen again. I was just stuck for awhile I guess. I promise the chapters will do their best to fly out of me. Some people have been reviewing about how i'm dragging the story on and i'm so sorry. You people are right. There's only one more chapter like this I promise then it's over and we can continue with the ships. Until next time. Sweet dreams Minna!**


	15. Plan B

"This is plan B?" Alix questioned.

A little while ago Alya had said to begin plan B. The only problem.

There was no plan B...

So now they're in the music room. Watching as Alya messed around with the instruments and tried to make as little noise as possible.

"We just need one thing that will draw quick and easy attention. Then we can begin with phase 3." Alya answered as she eyed the set of drums in the corner.

Marinette was messing with the shelves of bells near the xylophones, cymbals, drums, and drum sticks.

"Just hurry up and pick an instrument. This is getting old." Alix spoke as she tapped her finger impatiently.

"I just want to pick something that won't take long to play." Alya retaliated.

"Just knock over a bunch of instruments so you don't have to pick one."

"Ok now that's just ridiculo-"

"EEEEPP!"

Alya was soon cut off as she snapped her head to the left. Just in time to watch in horror as Marinette screeched and knocked over the shelf next to her. The shelf tilted to the side and spilled half of its contents on the xylophones next to it. The rest of its contents hit the cymbals, knocking them to the ground, meanwhile some smacked into the drums.

It was a weird game of dominoes. Which they could only watch as half of the music rooms storage closet collapsed.

-•|•-

"The music room!"

Once those words escaped Max's mouth, the students, who were standing, sprinted to the music room. All except Chloe, who scowled and lazily walked towards them. Sabrina and Mylene scrambled to their feet and ran after their friends. Juleka stuck her arm out for Nathanaël to pull himself up. Hastily, he grabbed her arm and pulled on it. Together, they ran into the music room.

Adrien basically kicked the door open and stormed in the room. The others, hot on his tail. Flashlights flickered to life as they inspected the room for anything suspicious.

"What?! Impossible!" Mylene broke the silence as she gawked at the room.

"H-How? Everything's intact!" Rose realized.

"There's nowhere else the noise could have come from. Let's look around and see if we find anything." Adrien spoke.

With that the group separated to look around the large room for clues. Nathanaël followed Juleka and Rose to one corner of the room before he stopped.

To the left of the room was something that seemed like a silhouette of a door. Cautiously, Nathanaël made his way towards the silhouette and placed a hand on it.

It was indeed a door.

He moved his hand around before he found a doorknob at the left side of the door.

"Uhh...guys?" Nathanaël called.

Nathanaël watched as everyone turned to look at him. Some people putting down boxes or instruments to look at him.

"I found a door." Nathanaël claimed as he moved his body to show them the doorknob he had his hand on.

Max slapped a hand over his forehead.

"The storage room! Of course!" Max realized.

"All kinds of stuff is put in there." Nino continued.

"Nice job Nathanaël!" Juleka congratulated.

Nathanaël flushed from all the attention and praises.

Silently he turned and faced the door. With his right hand, he turned the doorknob and heard a click. He let go of the knob and brushed his hand against the door while moving to the right to let everyone see. He jumped when lightning struck and briefly illuminated half of the room.

"This is it..." Adrien trailed off as he stepped into the room.

Numerous flash lights grazed the mess in the storage room as the group stepped into the room.

Chloe angrily stepped into the room after them. Her eyes glazed the room as her mouth turned into a scowl.

"How dumb. We've been at this for 2 hours now. Can someone just call the police and get it over with!" She thought bitterly.

Chloe bit her lip as she stared at the floor, tapping her foot impatiently against it.

Sabrina silently crept behind her, staring worriedly at her so called friend.

"Uh Chloe-" Sabrina immediately shut her mouth at seeing the blonde jump.

"What Sabrina! Can't you see I'm thinking!" Chloe scolded.

"I-I'm sorry Chloe it's just that-" Sabrina abruptly stopped her rant at what she saw.

Orange...

"That what Sabrina?! You're so incompetent at times. Why can't you just stand quietly in silence for once in your lif-" Chloe stopped when she noticed Sabrina trembling.

"What is it?" Chloe questioned.

"I-It's beh-hind you..." Sabrina managed to spit out.

Chloe scowled one more time before turning to look over her shoulder.

She could faintly make out a silhouette in the shadows.

Curiosity got the best of her so Chloe turned her whole body around to get a better look.

She froze.

Hearing none of the usual shrieking from their blonde classmate, a few heads turned to look her way.

"Chloe?" Rose asked as she fully turned her body to look at Chloe.

That caught the classes attention, as they each turned to look at Chloe and Sabrina.

Sabrina was basically trembling in her slippers. Meanwhile, Chloe seemed frozen in fear.

"What's up?" Kim questioned.

Adrien and Nino cautiously made their way toward the two. Stopping a little bit behind Sabrina.

Adrien squinted in the darkness. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the silhouette of a person.

"Is that-" Adrien was cut short when suddenly two blinks of orange were seen in the darkness.

Suddenly the silhouette began to move. It stepped out of the shadows to lean in front of Chloe.

Chloe's hand shook violently as she shakily pointed a finger at the Pumpkin Shadow. Chloe couldn't speak as her breath hitched in her throat. Though she didn't have to as the Pumpkin shadow spoke first.

"Boo."

-•|•-

 _ **Previously:**_

Once the earthquake of music was over, Alya quickly skimmed over the damage to see if anything had been broken. Luckily, everything seemed to be intact.

"I-I'm so sorry! There was a spider or some kind of bug!" Marinette spoke as she looked for words to say.

Though the only thing that could come out was random.

Alix was basically crying as her laughter echoed through the music room storage.

"T-The irony!" Alix managed to spit out as she continued her laughing fit.

Mixed in with Marinette's incoherent words and Alix's constant bellows, they both drowned out the sound of the rain outside.

"It's ok, really! This is exactly what we needed." Alya comforted.

Marinette stopped her babbling and so did Alix.

"I told you!" Alix spoke proudly.

"Ok I get it. Now let's get into our positions."

-•|•-

Chloe's shrill cry echoed through the storage room as she scrambled backwards, knocking right into the shell shocked Sabrina. As a result they ended up on the cold floor.

Adrien grabbed Chloe, meanwhile Nino grabbed Sabrina, before dragging them both backwards.

The class huddled together in the middle of the room in front of the three figures. Chloe and Sabrina, still on the floor stricken with fear.

"You have failed!" The Pumpkin Shadow shouted.

Adrien winced at the judgement in his voice.

"Now hang on 1 second! You said the game was over when Marinette and Alix captured the class, but were all still here!" Nino shouted in defense.

Nino jumped when Marinette suddenly snapped her head to glare in his direction.

"You are correct human. But don't you understand I've already won!" The Pumpkin Shadow yelled before snapping his fingers.

Rose held her head in her hands and groaned. Her legs weakly shrunk so she was now curled up into a ball on the floor, Clutching her head in pain.

"What the heck?!" Max yelled in confusion.

Juleka was next as she began to cough hysterically. The black haired girl kneeled on the floor and clutched her throat with her hands.

"Juleka? Juleka are you ok?!" Nathanaël questioned as he watched his classmate.

Juleka was now leaning forward on the ground. Her hair shielded her eyes as she continued coughing.

The domino game continued, as Ivan and Mylene slowly collapsed to the floor. Mylene was violently shivering as she hugged her body. Ivan, on the other hand, remained motionless on the ground. His eyes were closed, with a strained expression on his face.

"What did you do?!" Adrien yelled as he watched his thrashing classmates.

Juleka continued hacking, Rose now remained motionless, and Mylene hugged herself tighter as she continued thrashing.

The Pumpkin Shadow cackled maniacally in response.

"Your friends have been infected with my virus. Say goodbye, since in 1 hour their bodies will belong to me!" The Pumpkin Shadow responded.

Lightning briefly illuminated the room as the rain seemed to pour down even harder.

The Pumpkin Shadow looked at him briefly, before turning to look at Kim. Kim flinched under Alya's gaze making her smirk under the mask. She took one step toward him but stopped when Adrien cut her off by standing in front of Kim. Nino joined him afterwards.

The Pumpkin Shadow scowled and walked backwards until she was standing in between of Marinette and Alix.

Juleka had stopped hacking and now lay motionless on the floor. Nathanaël had pulled her body closer to Rose's. He held Juleka's body close as he put one hand on Rose's back. Nathanaël sat in front of them protectively.

Max had one hand on Sabrina's shoulder as he stared at the figures in front of them.

The Pumpkin Shadow raised one hand and pointed at Adrien and Nino.

"Restrain them!" The Pumpkin Shadow ordered.

Marinette and Alix held strong expressions as they walked forward in unison, catching Adrien and Nino off guard.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's left hand and continued walking. She dragged him all the way to the back wall and pinned him there. Alix, doing the same thing.

They struggled against the orange eyed girls grasp and were surprised of their strength.

Max had grabbed Sabrina and pulled her towards Ivan and Mylene's motionless bodies.

Chloe, on the other hand, had scrambled towards the right wall. Where Nathanaël sat in front of Rose's body.

Kim was the only one left standing.

"Lê Chiến Kim…" The Pumpkin Shadow spoke.

Kim gulped.

"Exactly who I was looking for." She continued.

The Pumpkin Shadow walked towards Kim who could only take steps backwards.

"You play pranks on your friends." The Pumpkin Shadow began.

"Make stupid bets."

"Especially with my pretty pink haired minion."

Kim flushed.

"H-How do you know that?" Kim questioned as he was now backed against the wall.

"I know everything boy! I've been watching you for quite some time now." The Pumpkin Shadow answered.

Kim's eyes widened.

"You will be the perfect sacrifice!" The Pumpkin Shadow yelled.

Lightning briefly illuminated the room once again. Kim couldn't respond. He was stricken with fear as the Pumpkin Shadow resumed walking.

"To resurrect my army…"

She walked closer.

"And bring forth…"

Adrien and Nino had stopped struggling and now stared in disbelief. The others, stricken with fear. Sabrina clutched Max tighter. Ivan, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka remained motionless. Lightning and rain poured down harder.

"The end of the mortal world!" Alya finished as she now stood in front of Kim.

Silence.

Suddenly a snort.

A giggle.

A laugh.

Juleka had snorted at Alya's exaggerated speech. Which triggered a giggle from Rose. Which triggered a laugh from Ivan and Mylene.

Suddenly, the four students were rolling around on the floor in laughter. Their bellows earning confused looks from their classmates.

Alix couldn't hold it in anymore as she too began laughing in hysterics, letting go of Nino in the process.

Marinette let go of Adrien and clutched her stomach as she struggled to breath from her laughing.

The Pumpkin Shadow also began chuckling, freaking them out even more.

"What's going on?!" Nino screeched, reaching the peak of his frustration.

Suddenly, the Pumpkin shadow laughter cut off. Being replaced by a familiar laughing voice. Those who didn't know what was going on, turned to look at the Pumpkin Shadow. Just in time to watch the figure take of its mask revealing none other than…

"ALYA?!" Nino screeched as his blood pumped faster than before.

Alya doubled over in laughter at his surprised voice.

"What's going on?!"

-•|•-

"So you three…" Max began as he pointed at Alya, Alix, and Marinette.

After the 7 actors relaxed and gained their breath, the class sat down in a circle to clarify the events of the night.

"Planned a prank on Kim…" Max continued as he pointed at Kim.

"And you Four knew about it the entire time!" Max screeched as he pointed at their sheepish classmates.

"Not the entire time…" Rose clarified.

"We were kinda told half way through…" Mylene finished.

"Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! You scared everyone to death and for what?! A silly little game!" Chloe yelled as she mainly blamed Marinette.

"Hey! It was my idea! Don't go blaming Marinette!" Alix lied.

"Well it was a sick and twisted idea! Don't you think Adrikins?" Chloe asked the unusually silent blonde.

"Actually, I think this was pretty fun…" Adrien began.

"WHAT?!" Chloe screeched in disbelief.

"Think about it. This is probably one of the most interesting things that happened tonight. It was actually pretty fun." Adrien defended.

Silence enveloped the room as the 7 who were not involved processed what the green-eyed boy claimed.

"He's right." Kim spoke.

They all turned to look at him.

"The prank might have been played on me and all. But it was cool. I don't even think i'm scared of the Pumpkin Shadow anymore." Kim claimed.

"Alright then. I'll forgive. I'm just glad Alya's safe." Nino spoke.

The DJ blushed after he realized what he just said. Alya blushed as well, earning a playful shove from Marinette.

"I'll forgive too but..." Nathanaël trailed off.

"But what?" Juleka questioned as she turned to look at the shy artist.

"We might want to clean up this mess." Nathanaël finished as he looked around.

Everyone groaned remembering the mess they had caused.

"It's going to be a long night."

 **Authors Note: Merry Christmas followers! I hope you're spending this wonderful Holiday with your families. I'll try my best to post frequently. It should be easier since the only reason I was procrastinating was because of the Pumpkin Shadow stage. Don't expect anymore updates for December though. My family is coming from far away and I intend to spend the Holidays with them. I'll post something late January though. Until then... Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	16. Sleeping under the stars

1 hour later and the music room's storage was all cleaned up. Though it was hard work, nobody cared. They cleaned with smiles on their faces, the occasional giggle running through the room at the night's events.

Of course, the 3 girls who were mainly involved in the prank had offered to clean up themselves, but were rejected and the whole class ended up pitching in.

Well...almost the whole class.

It was at 1am when the the teens groggily exited the classroom. Except Chloe, who had forced Sabrina into cleaning for her.

The lazy blonde was currently playing with her phone as she laid on Sabrina's mattress.

Chloe perked up at the sight of a green eyed model exiting the room first. The others behind him were unimportant to her.

"Adrikins! I hope Sabrina worked hard…" Chloe trailed off as she scrambled to her feet and latched onto the tired model's arm.

"Harder than you…" Marinette mumbled under her breath.

Alya and Alix quietly giggled at the bluenette comment. The others looked at the 3 in confusion.

"Yeah she did, even though we would've been finished faster if you helped." Adrien answered as he glanced at Chloe.

He said it nicely, even though disappointment was evident in his voice.

"And ruin my nails! I couldn't. But you seem so tired! Here sit." Chloe ordered as she forced Adrien to sit on Sabrina's mattress.

"Chloe really i'm fine." Adrien pushed on as he stood up.

"Chloe's right. In her own way. We should all get some sleep." Max spoke.

"Sure. Once we figure out the sleeping situation…" Alix responded as she glanced at the mess.

"Speaking of that. We have to move my bed from the classroom." Chloe spoke as she jabbed a thumb in the direction of the open classroom door.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"AND WHY SHOULD WE DO THAT!" Alix screeched!

Imaginary steam forming in her ears. Kim held Alix by both her arms to prevent her from tackling the blonde.

"Because my bed frames going to get all wet and i'm not sleeping in that dusty room by myself." Chloe responded rather calmly.

"We haven't even figured out where we're going to sleep yet." Mylene reasoned.

Marinette looked up at the transparent tarp that covered the top of the school. The rain had slowed down, making the night sky look clear. The stars twinkled, making a serene feeling pass over her. It helped block out the bickering of her classmates. The tarp had, miraculously, held up against the pouring rain and lightning that struck near it. Since the school had no roof above the blacktop, and it was suspected to rain, they had agreed to get a transparent tarp to cover the school.

"What do you think Marinette?" Adrien asked the daydreaming designer.

Marinette snapped her head to look at her classmates. Flushing red when she noticed they had been staring at her.

"I-uh well... Why don't we just sleep here?" Marinette offered.

Chloe laughed at her, making everyone snap their heads to look at her.

"Sleep! On the hard floor! On such a cold night! Doesn't anyone else see how ridiculous that is?!" Chloe spit.

Marinette's face was as red as a tomato, from both anger and embarrassment. She felt her emotions bubble and was on the verge of crying, when Adrien spoke up.

"That's actually a good idea." Adrien spoke.

Chloe abruptly stopped laughing and stared at Adrien in shock.

"A-Adrien's right! Sleeping under the stars… Since the air is so chilly tonight, there's no need for an air conditioner!" Alya spoke, trying desperately to comfort her best friend.

"It would be a nice change from sleeping in that cramped classroom." Mylene reasoned.

"Sleeping under the stars would be so beautiful!" Rose spoke.

"True." Juleka supported.

"The tarp should hold up so I see no problem in letting you guys sleep here." Max spoke.

All of Marinette's negative emotions vanished at that. She glanced at Chloe to see her red in the face with anger.

"Fine! But we better-"

"We might as well dry up the classroom and put some kind of bucket underneath the pipe so it won't spread anymore." Marinette spoke, interrupting the conversation.

"Good idea! There should be some supplies in the janitors closet." Rose chirped.

"Alright then. Marinette and I can get them." Alya offered.

She turned, and pushed Marinettes shoulders in the direction of the janitors closet.

"I'll help!" Alix stated as she sprinted over to them.

"Wouldn't it be better if us boys dried up the classroom while the girls set up their beds." Nathanaël offered as he pointed to the mess of sleeping bags and backpacks.

"That would mean we would all get to sleep faster." Ivan reasoned.

"Then it's settled. We'll dry the classroom while you guys clean up." Max clarified.

Juleka, Rose, Mylene, and Sabrina nodded.

The plan was set into action as soon as Marinette, Alya, and Alix, returned with two buckets, two mops, and a few rags.

-•|•-

30 minutes later and the bucket was set up, the classroom dry, and the mess of sleeping bags had disappeared.

The teens had also brushed, flossed, and gotten ready to go to bed.

"Well that's done." Mylene mumbled as she sat on her sleeping bag.

"Thank god it's the weekend." Alix spoke as she flopped on her pillow.

The boys had said their goodbyes and retreated into their room about 2 minutes ago.

Now it was the girls turn to settle down.

"What are you all doing." Chloe scowled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Sleeping." Alya mumbled.

"No your not!" Chloe exclaimed.

Everyone shot her confused glances.

"W-Why not?" Rose spoke.

"You still haven't moved my bed!" Chloe shouted, irritated.

Everyone who was present looked at her in shock. They didnt move as Chloe glared at them.

"What are you doing just sitting around for. Go!" Chloe ordered.

Nobody moved…

Chloe opened her mouth to screech again, but was cut off.

"UGH! If you want your bed moved do it yourself!" Alix countered.

Chloe looked at Alix in shock.

"Ah! How dare you I am the mayor's daughter an-"

"That doesn't mean we have to serve your every whim!" Marinette retaliated.

All eyes were on her now.

"We've been working for almost 2 hours Chloe! It's 2:00 am and we just want to sleep." Rose spoke.

"Exactly." Juleka added.

Chloe glanced at Sabrina. The girl had been trying her best not to make eye contact with the blonde. Unfortunately it didn't pay off.

"Sabrina your coming with me!" Chloe snarled.

"Y-Yes Chloe..." Sabrina spoke.

Her voice showed sadness and nervousness.

Sabrina was about to grab her backpack when a hand stopped her.

"Oh now you don't!" Mylene began as she grabbed Sabrina's arm.

"Sabrina's staying right here!" Mylene exclaimed.

Chloe glanced at Sabrina to see what she had to say.

To her surprise, she said nothing.

"If you want your 200 pound bed moved then move it yourself! But Sabrina's staying here!" Marinette finished.

Chloe opened her mouth to yell back but was interrupted once again by Alya.

"What are you doing just standing around for. Go!" Alya yelled in a shrill voice.

Chloe left with an irritated roar as she retreated into the classroom and slammed the door.

"Thank goodness." Alix mumbled.

"Thank you..." Sabrina spoke softly.

They turned to glance at the orange haired girl.

"F-For defending me! I'm in your debt." Sabrina finished.

Smiles were flashed in her direction.

"Don't worry about it. Friends help friends...right?" Mylene asked.

"Right." Sabrina finished as she laid down again.

Silence settles over the females as they looked up at the sky.

Alix, about to close her eyes, gave one more relaxed sigh.

That was, before, she shot up from her pillow at the sound of a door clicking open.

"What now?!" She shouted as the others snapped their heads in the direction the click came from.

They were surprised to find a flushed Nathanaël at the door. His sleeping bag and backpack in his hands.

"I-I well...we just-"

"Move over Nath." A voice resembling Kim's interrupted.

The girls could only watch as slowly the boys filed out of the classroom. Each with sleeping bags and backpacks in their hands.

"What are you guys doing?" Marinette asked the group.

"We decided to not leave you guys alone." Adrien answered.

Marinette face flushed 50 shades of red making Alya, who had been at Marinettes left, snicker.

"Well then what are you standing around for." Alya teased.

Smiles were sent in their direction as the boys moved forward.

After some rearranging and complaining, the tired teens were all ready to sleep.

Kim was right next to Alix with Max on his left. Max was laying next to Sabrina.

Below Sabrina and Max lay Mylene and Ivan, who were quite close together with Mylene snuggling into Ivan's chest.

Below them lay Nathanaël who was laying to Julekas left with Rose on her right.

Finally, below them lay the last 4 teens. Nino was on Alyas left with Marinette on her right. Adrien being on Marinettes left.

He had been purposely placed there by Alya who had insisted on leaving Marinette in the middle. Adrien didn't complain though.

And so, after a chorus of good nights and sweet dreams, the 13 teenagers fell asleep.

Or at least...some went to sleep.

Kim had put his arm on Alix's head teasingly, thinking it would wake her up. He was surprised though, when she didn't.

Instead Alix subconsciously sat up, successfully shaking his arm off, and laid her head on top of it. Kim's flushed and immediately tried to wigggle his arm out from underneath Alix so she wouldn't wake up.

Tried and failed.

Below them Max and Sabrina had shifted so they were both facing each other. Their sleeping faces were inches apart, but neither woke up.

Below Mylene and Ivan who had fallen asleep cuddling were Nathanaël, Juleka, and Rose.

Rose slept like a baby next to Juleka. With her arms held close to her chest and a peaceful expression on her face.

Juleka's hair was spread out along her pillow and a bit of the floor. One of her arms was thrown up over her head and the other placed safely in the sleeping bag.

Nathanaël and his sleeping bag had shifted closer to Juleka's. His body was facing the black haired girls. Subconsciously Nathanaël had been breathing in the scent of Julekas hair and smiled softly in his sleep because of it.

Below them lay Alya and Nino. They slept close to each other in their sleep, with Ninos arm draped over the reporters waist.

Next to them lay Adrien and Marinette. Marinettes arms lay outside of the sleeping bag and so did Adrien's.

Adrien suddenly grumbled and began searching for something with his hands. His face was strained as his hand landed on Marinettes hand. He smiled and grasped her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

Marinette jumped slightly in her sleep but relaxed once it was all over.

The teens were going to wake up to a surprise.

 **AN: I said I was going to update in January and technically it is January so don't blame me. Ugh school... Don't worry I'll update faster I promise. I was thinking of writing some chapters ahead so I could post them faster. They might be short though. We'll see. And to that one fan who wanted some Kim and Alix and Adrienette fluff. I got you covered. Stay positive.**


	17. A Rude Awakening

The sunlight streamed through the transparent tarp of the school. The sound of birds chirping and water dripping signaled the start of a new day.

Rose let out a happy chirp as she opened her eyes. She stretched her limbs and slowly reached out to grab the closest thing to her right which happened to be her pink phone.

Rose turned on the screen and checked the time.

9:30 am

"Early enough to wake up!" Rose mumbled.

The blonde haired girl sat up and look around. Only to snap her neck to look at her best friend again.

Rose was trying her best to not laugh and not choke on her saliva at the same time.

Quickly, she buried her face into the pink pillow she brought with her and let out a stifled laugh.

Her eyes widened as she felt for the rectangular box called a cell phone.

Quietly she slipped out of her sleeping bag and got to work.

-•|•-

Alya recognized that sound. She's heard it at least a million times in her life, but every fiber in her body was telling her to ignore it.

"You're comfortable where you are." It would say.

"Don't move." It would say.

But the sound was so close.

Somebody was taking pictures of her and she knew it.

Alya would not be blackmailed.

The reporter let a small groan escape her lips as her eyes shot open.

The first thing she noticed was how comfortable her pillow was. The second thing she noticed was how the pillow was moving and how it was breathing. The third thing she noticed...

It wasn't a pillow...

She looked up in alarm to see Rose, camera in hand, taking pictures of Alya as she laid her head on Nino's chest.

Alya opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't. Her throat was all scratchy and she didn't want to stress it.

Instead, she gave Rose a deadly glare and waited till the blue eyes girl noticed.

Rose let out a small squeak when she noticed Alya's piercing gaze. Swiftly, she hid her phone behind her back and put on a sheepish grin.

"Good morning Alya! H-How did you sleep?" Rose chirped.

"Just fine, thank you Rose. Now, would you like to tell me what you were doing?"

"Uh... Me? I-I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah... Ok. Now tell me what you were really doing..."

Rose gulped, before sighing in defeat.

"Maybe it's better if I show you, but you have to stand up." Rose spoke.

Alya nodded and reluctantly began the process of standing up. Only to find that she couldn't.

"Wha-?"

"I guess Nino has a very strong grip."

"Wait what do yo-"

Alya stopped abruptly when she finally realized what Rose was talking about.

Nino had snaked an arm around her waist, keeping her in place.

Alya's faced turned 50 shades of red, though it immediately went away when she heard the familiar click of a camera.

Her head snapped up to glare at the whistling Rose.

Alya reached over and grabbed her unused pillow. Carefully, she tucked the pillow in between Nino's arm and her body. Then as swift as a mouse she wiggled out of Nino's grasp and watched as he hugged the pillow tighter.

Alya made a triumphant noise for her victory, immediately stopping when she heard Rose quietly giggle.

Rose stuck out her hand for Alya to grab and pulled her to her feet. Alya stood up, dusted herself off and straightened out her wrinkled clothes. She turned her attention back to Rose who stood waiting patiently.

"So what did you want to show me." Alya spoke as she eyed Rose suspiciously.

"Turn around…" Rose answered excitedly.

Alya hesitated, before turning her full body around to face her friends.

Not even a second later the rest of her classmates were awoken by the loudest squeal known to man and a loud shout.

"MY SHIPS ARE CANON!"

-•|•-

Marinette snapped her eyes open at the sudden shout. Reflexes kicking in she pushed away whatever had been holding her at sat up to stare at her best friend.

"What?! What is it? Who died?!" Marinette shouted.

Alya looked at her best friend in confusion as Rose rolled on the floor in laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Alya asked innocently.

"Alya! It's like 10:00 am, what are you yelling for?!"

"Me? I didn't yell it was Rose!"

"No it wasn't!" Rose defended.

As the 2 friends argued Rose could only look on in disappointment as the unsuspecting couples awoke from their slumber.

Sabrina and Max had bumped heads when they were startled. Right now they were rubbing the sore spot on their scalps.

Nino watched confused as he stared at the pillow he woke up with.

Juleka had immediately pushed Nathanaël's hands of her head and turned away blushing. Nathanaël on the other hand hid his face in shame for stroking Juleka's hair while she slept.

Alix had been berating Kim about lack of distance between them with a noticeable blush on both of their faces.

Meanwhile Mylene and Ivan had only blushed and gently sat up.

When Alya and Marinette had settled their debate with the reporter promising the bluenette croissants and macaroons.

Marinette went to grab her phone when she heard a low groan. Turning her head, she saw Adrien lying on the floor holding his stomach.

"Well that was one heck of a wake up call." Adrien choked.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Nino asked.

"I'm not sure. I woke up with an elbow to the stomach."

Marinette pondered for a moment. Didn't she elbow something when Alya screamed. Realization flooded over Marinette in waves as her face flushed a deep shade of red.

"I am so sorry! If I had known you were the thing that was holding me I wouldn't have hit you so hard! I just freaked out when Alya screamed and I didn't rea-"

Marinette was cut off when Adrien let out a mighty laugh making the bluenette flush a deeper shade of red.

"It's ok! Really! I get hit like this all the time, just not in the morning." Adrien explained.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino flashed him confused looks. Adrien immediately caught on.

"Y-You know Jealous fanboys and s-stuff." Adrien stuttered.

Alya and Nino nodded in understanding. Marinette on the other hand, stared on in suspicion. She would question it later.

"Well-" Marinette began as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to start on breakfast. Who's coming?"

"Me! I'll help you!" Rose chirped as she appeared by Marinette's side.

"There's no way i'm letting you do this alone." Alya spoke.

"I'll help too." Juleka spoke as she stood up.

"The rest of us will clean up." Max spoke.

"Before we do that-" Kim began as he stood up and grabbed his phone. "Why don't we check on the loudest snorer in the school."

Quietly, the jock opened the door to the classroom a low rumbling was coming from.

Everyone except the snoring blonde let out a loud laugh as Kim, Alix, and Alya recorded the scene before them with their phones.

Chloe lay on her bed peacefully as she drooled on her pillow, 1 arm and 1 leg dangled over the edge of the bed. The bed sheets were all messed up but Chloe didn't notice with the mask she wore over her eyes.

With no warning Chloe began to stir and a surprised Kim shut the door with a loud bang. The class immediately dissolved as everyone left to perform the tasks they assigned themselves, after getting ready for the day.

 **Author's Note: I am sorry for not posting in so long. If it makes you all feel better im working on the next chapter as I type. More or less. I am really sorry for not posting in 2 months. I've got to speed up the story though so no worries. I only continued because of all the positive review's you all left! I have yet to find a negative Review. I would've procrastinated more but I read the reviews and I decided to at least write a filler. Well anyways Stay Positive and Thank you so much!**


	18. Breakfast pranks!

"YOU HOGGER PASS IT DOWN!"

"I AIN'T FINISHED YET!"

"AIN'T ISN'T EVEN A WORD!"

"Technically ain't is a word, it's just considered slang so most people don't use it-"

"SHUT IT MAX!"

"Second fight of the day and we're still going to be here for 3 more hours." Alya piped up as she watched the bickering pair at the end of the table.

"They'll make the cutest couple one day. Just watch." Marinette butt, pushing the plate of pancakes down the table.

Alix and Kim had been fighting over the bowl of bacon, which Kim grabbed first and had not passed down yet.

Breakfast consisted of Pancakes, Scrambled eggs, Toast, and Bacon. Courtesy of Marinette, Alya, Rose, and Juleka.

The rest of the class, excluding Chloe, had neatly folded up each sleeping bag. Each respective owners backpack had been packed up and moved to the side, except Marinette, Alya, Rose, and Juleka's. Their items were moved to the side and folded up, but they laid against the wall for they hadn't been packed.

"Is Chloe still sleeping?" Mylene asked,

"Yes, Chloe usually sleeps till 12 when she's stayed up so late." Sabrina answered.

"Well thats gives us more than 1 hour of peace." Nathanael stated.

Alya watched in satisfaction as the group broke up to talk to each other.

SInce Kim and Alix were still fighting, Max turned to Sabrina and struck up a conversation.

Rose, Juleka, and Nathanael were talking amongst themselves with Rose showing the pair the pictures she had taken while they had all been sleeping.

Mylene and Ivan had struck up a conversation of their own as well.

This left the group of four to chat by themselves.

"So Agreste," Alya began, succesfuly catching the attention of the group. "The evidence Rose collected shows you getting pretty handsy with my BFF-"

Alya paused as Marinette began choking on Orange juice that had been passed down before.

Rose, who had been on Marinettes right, began patting the bluenette on the back.

Meanwhile, Adrien was doing a wonderful impersonation of a tomato.

"You want to explain what you're motives are-"

"Alya quit it!"

"I'm just looking out for my best friend."

"Yeah, well it's embarrassing!"

"I need to k-"

"ADRIKINS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The group immediately fell into a strained silence as everyone froze at the sing-song voice.

"Hide!"

At the signal everyone scrambled from their seats trying to make the least noise possible.

Alix, Sabrina, and Mylene hid in the girls bathroom. Well, Sabrina was mostly forced inside.

Kim, Max, and Ivan hid in the boys bathroom.

Nathanael, Juleka, and Rose hid in the storage room of unfrozen foods.

Alya and Nino hid in the large cabinets underneath the kitchen counter.

Adrien disappeared into the shadows somewhere.

Meanwhile, Marinette was having some trouble finding a place to hide.

She was about to hide in the cabinets with Alya when the doors opened.

Marinette panicked, but abruptly stopped when a hand was placed over her mouth. She slapped the hand away and let out a small squeal when she was pulled up on to the top of the fridge cabinets.

She looked up and saw Adrein. The bluenette was about to open her mouth to speak when Adrien put a finger over her lips.

Marinette flushed and slapped his hand away.

They both turned towards the blonde drama queen that strolled into the cafeteria.

Chloe walked in, makeup on her face and hair all brushed.

She looked at the half eaten plates and bowls of food on the cafeteria table.

"Ugh, peasants food." Chloe spat.

Marinette resisted the urge to slap the blonde witch.

The bluenette glanced at Adrien, whome put a finger over his lips and gestured towards a corner of the room. Where it was darker than where they were currently hiding in.

Marinette pulled her hood up and nodded. Slowly, she began sliding towards the corner behind Adrien.

Her body froze when her hand knocked over an unattended bowl onto the floor.

Adrien had already reached the dark corner, but Marinette was a little ways away.

"What was that?!" Chloe asked, her voice in a panic.

She glanced towards Marinette's direction but saw nothing.

 _"Thank god for black clothing, but now what?" She thought._

"Who's there?!" Chloe shouted at no one in particular.

Marinette stopped to ponder, an idea crossed her mind.

Marinette raised her fist and prayed to her lucky stars, before slamming her palm on the metal cabinets.

A resounding metal boom echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Chloe shrieked before hightailing it out of the cafeteria screaming bloody murder.

The group emerged from their hiding places when Marinette and Adrien started laughing and choking back tears.

"What was that?" Alya asked, grabbing Nino's offered hand to stand from the floor.

"Marinette was that you?"

Marinette nodded at Kim's question, wiping the final stray tear from her eye.

Alya gave a hearty laugh, instantly lightening the mood as the others followed.

Adrien hopped off the cabinets first, he turned around as Marinette swung her feet over the edge.

Adrien, being the gentleman he was, extended his arms to help her. Alya watched, in awe, at both Adriens strength and the way Marinette nonchalantly grabbed his arms and jumped into his embrace.

Her face was only mildly flushed and surprisingly, so was Adrien's.

Her moment of awe was short lived, however, as Marinette suddenly zoomed over to hide behind Alya's back, out of sight from the blonde.

Adrien blinked in surprise, making Alya laugh.

"Now what are we supposed to do? Hide from Chloe all day?" Kim asked the group, completely ignoring Alya, who worked to calm her best friend.

The others began arguing in response to Kim's question.

After Marinette had come back to earth she turned to her friends, an idea circling her head.

"We don't have to hide from Chloe all day, but we can play hide and seek."

The conversation halted as everyone turned to Marinette.

"What are you talking about Marinette?"

Marinette turned to Mylene and smiled mischievously. Mylene shot her a confused look, before Marinette began her explanation.

-•|•-

"Is anybody here?!"

Not even Chloe's screaming and agitated roars could distract Marinette from the compromising position she was in. All she had done was shoot out a few ideas and everyone thought they were the best things that had ever come out of her mouth.

Leading to the birth of Hide and seek from Chloe.

The game was fairly simple. Hide as in: Don't let Chloe find you or know its you.

Seek as in: Prank Chloe as much as you can.

Ok, so it wasn't _that_ simple…

The group had decided to split up and branch off to different pranks.

Max and Sabrina had infiltrated the office to mess with the intercom.

Kim and Alix were hiding Chloe's belongings. It was the perfect moment too, since said girl was in the bathroom, primping herself.

Alya and Nino had assigned themselves the task of recording Chloe's mishaps.

Rose, Juleka, and Nathanael had gone for one of the easier jobs. Which consisted of closing and opening doors around the school.

Mylene and Ivan, however, weren't so keen on playing pranks on their classmate, so they were in the cafeteria cleaning up their mess.

Moving on to our main duo, whom were the only two left, Marinette and Adrien were blank on ideas. Alya, however, had a few in mind.

This led Marinette to her awkward situation, because sitting on Adrien's shoulders was a lot more awkward than it looked.

"Relax Marinette…" Adrien's voice snapped the poor girl out of her thoughts and into reality.

"Sorry!"

Adrien sighed as he tightened his grip on Marinette's legs, only releasing them when Marinette shivered under his touch.

A long white sheet was draped over Marinette's shoulder's, with two eye holes cut out in the front.

Since yesterday's prank had gone so well, Alya had suggested Marinette and Adrien be another scary Halloween figure, a ghost, to be exact.

A very tall ghost…

Marinette had never realized exactly how strong Adrien was until now. He didn't even slouch under her weight!

Now they were just waiting for the perfect moment to strike…

Marinette's eyes snapped to look at Adrien when his phone buzzed. The blonde boy fished his phone from his pocket, read the text quickly, before looking up at Marinette and nodding.

It was time…

She returned the gesture and set her eyes forward to search for any signs of life.

"There…" Her voice came in a low whisper as the bathroom door opened, and a blonde diva popped out.

Adrien was prepared to make a run for it at a moments notice.

Marinette watched, shoulders tensed, as one of the classroom doors slowly opened.

Chloe hadn't seemed to notice yet, screaming at the top of her lungs in search for Adrien.

And then, the door slammed shut.

Chloe screamed, and Adrien bolted down the stairs just as the intercom played strange ghostly noises.

The blonde girl caught sight of the white figure bounding over towards her, and screamed even louder. She turned attempting to run and ungracefully tripped.

Alya's laughter, went unheard.

* * *

 **Author's note: I want to thank everyone for sympathizing with me and my situation. I'm okay and continue on with my life, though I can't say much for the rest of the island. I've made an executive decision to start answering your reviews, so here goes.**

 **Guest #1: Thank you so much. High school hasn't been that hard since the school has been sympathizing with everyone.**

 **ImperialOtaku: Thank you, i'm also happy to be safe and all that.**

 **Jasmin32001: Thanks you! You're the first person to figure out where I live! I hope you are also okay and your family life is stable and all that. #PuertoRicoseLevanta**

 **StellaWolf: Thanks for sympathizing.**

 **Gleamqueen: Believe me! I'm also happy I started again. I actually had no idea how much time had passed since I last updated... Hehe.**

 **Commander Chandell 919: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story and i'm also happy "A Change" was made ;)**

 **Rainbow Lava Ninjas: Thank you for understanding... I'm just glad everything's more or less back to normal.**

 **.2004: Well here's the next chapter!**

 **FangirlplusMax2.0: Time goes by really fast!**

 **Guest #2: I wouldn't say I write that well, I see many areas for improvement, but I'm happy other people like it! Everything is great right now thanks!**

 **And thanks to Raxacoricofallapatoreous, agentfanfic, and coolygirl5130 for the good wishes!**  
 **BTW i'm replacing Chapter 18 with this one, so people don't keep worrying.**


	19. Smoothie date

**Authors note: I apologize to anyone who read the beginning and was really confused, I forgot to write a part of it. I usually start these on my phone so I forgot to transfer it. You might want to reread the beginning if you have already read the story.**

* * *

Marinette sighed, watching her best friend break into another fit of giggles over the video they had recorded earlier.

"That scream though!"

Alya's parents had given the bruenette the OK to stay the night with the Dupain-Chengs. Alya and Marinette were in their pajamas, their day clothes were being washed at the moment.

The class had each said their goodbyes after explaining the situation with the pipe in the girls room to Ms. Bustier. The teacher in question, had thanked them for coming clean and was pleased to know none of her students had caused the damage.

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook when Alya laughed again, this time rolling off the bed and onto the floor as Chloe's shriek emanated from the phone.

The black haired teen rose to sit on her bed, before grabbing Alya's phone and replaying the video.

The video started with Alya and Nino's whispers, before a tall white mass was shown bolting down the staircase as the intercom echoed ghostly noises.

The plan was to scare Chloe more than once, but that all changed the first time Chloe tripped.

Chloe had tripped running away from Marinette and Adrien, effectively slamming her head into one of the support columns.

The "Ghost" had stayed still, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were having a field day if the laughter in the background was any indication.

Chloe didn't even let the pain phase her as she stood up again and attempted to run into an open classroom, screaming along the way. Sadly, her attempts were foiled, since the classroom she attempted to run into, was the classroom Juleka had been stationed at.

The door promptly slammed in the blonde's face, and she fell backwards once again. The "Ghost" was still dumbfounded, only staring at the now unconscious blonde.

Nino and Alya had been choking on their laughter, causing Alya to drop her phone, so the rest of the video consisted of loud laughter and the chatter of their other classmates.

Kim had not so gracefully picked up the blonde and thrown her on the luxurious bed she brought. Sabrina had bolted down the stairs, and had taken to tending to her best friend while the others cleaned up and got ready to leave.

To cover up their tracks, the class made it look like Chloe had been sleeping the entire team, and when dismissal had come around, they explained to how Chloe had stayed up late and was still sleeping.

Chloe had been awoken by her butler, she didn't wake up peacefully though, and had screamed at the class for playing a prank on her. The matter had also been addressed by the mayor who defended his daughter with no knowledge on the subject.

As usual, the blonde had blamed Marinette. Another blonde had come to the rescue though, with Adrien claiming he had draped the blanket over himself to make it easier to juggle his other items.

The mayor had shut up at that, and had ushered his daughter through her denial and rage into the limo, not wanting to anger Adrien and theoretically his father.

Marinette sighed, stopping the video and turning to her best friend. Alya stared back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm thinking of posting it on the internet."

Marinette snorted, throwing Alya her phone and turning over on her bed.

Alya grabbed her phone and stepped back, knowing exactly what would happen next. As predicted Marinette began squealing and holding her cheeks in disbelief.

"He carried me Alya! With his strong broad arms and- Oh My God! He's stronger than I even imagined-"

"You would know wouldn't you." Alya cut her friend off, a smirk grazed her features, before squawking awkwardly as she tried and failed to block the incoming pillow.

Alya, flustered, grabbed the same pillow and hurled it at her best friend, which said girl caught with a smirk.

Alya sighed, sitting cross legged on the floor and mumbling, "I hate that you do that now..."

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, until Alya had an idea. She grabbed her phone, and dialed a number she already had memorized.

"Hey Nino!"

Marinette felt her eyes widened while listening to Alya's conversation.

"You said you were hanging out with Adrien today right?"

At this point Marinette had a decent idea of what Alya was trying to do, and was making a no gesture with her hands.

"Where are you guys? ...That's close, you want to meet up at the park and go for ice cream or something? ...I'm with Marinette-"

Marinette was frantic, shaking her head vigorously because god she'd had enough of being Ladybug for one day.

"5 minutes... Perfect we'll see you there!" Alya finished and hung up.

Marinette could only stare at her friend, a dumbstruck expression on her face. Alya waved it off with a flick of her wrist, and smirked.

"Might as well get dressed girl! Looks like you have a date."

Marinette's face puffed, an angry pout on her face before screaming in frustration-

"ALYA!"

* * *

"Alya over here!"

Alya smiled and waved at Nino, before grabbing Marinette's hand and running towards her 2 friends. Alya was wearing a pair of white shorts and an orange T-Shirt she had found in Marinette's closet and a pair of flats. Marinette herself, was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress decorated with pink flowers. Their usual clothes had been thrown in the wash and hadn't been ready when they were about to get dressed. So Marinette suggested they improvise and gave Alya the clothes said girl was currently wearing before picking out a shirt and sweatpants for herself. Alya had yelled, and practically ripped Marinette's closet apart looking for something cute.

They had taken so long that Alya had no choice but to pull Marinette out before said girl could pull her hair up into pigtails. Only brushing it roughly before heading out, seeing as they were already late.

This brings us to present day...

"Woah! You both look... different!" Nino smirked when Alya winked, initiating the start of another one of her plans.

Adrien completely ignored Alya and Nino's secret exchange to glance at Marinette, who was bowing her head, apparently finding her shoes more interesting than their conversation.

"You look nice Marinette."

Marinette's head snapped up so fast it was a surprise as to how she didn't get whiplash. Her cheeks were tinted with a brilliant red, Adrien noticed, and her fingers toyed with the ends of her dress.

"A-Ah Thank you! You look nice too! N-Not that you don't always look nice, I just mean you look better than a few hours ago. Umm, no! Wait that came out wrong, uhhh..."

Before Adrien could stop her endless blabbering or Alya could run interference, Marinette stopped and took a deep breath. The uneasiness in her eyes vanished and she smiled nervously.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She finished with a smile that made Adriens heart jolt. As the tense air cleared, Adrien found it easy to smirk.

"I wear these clothes everyday!" A playful smile danced on his face, expecting his black haired companion to break out in red, but was surprised when she only returned the smile.

"Meaning you look good everday."

Alya stared in absolute shock at the 2, who continued trading comments and practically flirting with one another, Nino held the same expression.

It seemed like forever when the pair finally turned towards their best friends and, with a light pink tint on their cheeks, finally broke the silence.

"So, where are we going?" It was Marinette who asked.

Alya blinked, not so subtly clearing her throat and elbowing Nino to snap him out of his daze.

"Oh, uh there was this new smoothie store that opened 2 blocks down, I thought we could go check it out."

"I'm game." Adrien spoke first, Marinette following with a nod.

"Alrighty then! Lead the way Nino!" Alya slipped her arm around Nino and pulled him away, Leaving their best friends to their own devices.

Adrien ran after Marinette, who sped up to fall into step behind the pair, the blonde boy fell into step next to his friend and began a pleasant conversation.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and a certain blonde who watched the friends from far away, was determined to put a stop to this.

* * *

"Stop."

"What? You don't enjoy my _pawsome_ puns."

"Adrien I swear-"

"I don't like your _cattitude_."

Marinette released a groan of annoyance at Adrien's attempt at a joke. The 7th joke he had spit out over the span of 3 minutes.

This had all started after Marinette had stopped to pet a white cat that had been eating a piece of bread on the floor.

"Hey Marinette..." He had begun. Alya and Nino, who had also stopped to coo over the cat as well, stopped to stare at the stupid grin on Adrien's face. The sunglasses he had been forced to wear after a close call glinted in the sun.

"Do you know what type of cat that is?"

Marinette paused, shooting him a confused look, before responding, "I think it's a persian cat. Why?"

Adrien smirked, a look not very common that dawned his face, before answering.

"I was just wondering if it was a pure _bread_ cat..."

He was met with stunned silence, before Marinette took off down the street, yelling her annoyance. Adrien stopped his laughter to chase after her, yelling more puns at his companion.

Nino had grabbed Alya's hand and had run off after them, considering Alya was too busy laughing at the joke and her best friend.

"Alright lovebirds, were here." Alya's voice snapped them out of their argument and Marinette set her eyes on the quaint shop in front of them.

A medium sized cafe, with white chairs and tables, paintings hanging from the walls, and a blending station near the back where people worked, stood before the 4 friends. However, The shop seemed to be slightly full.

Alya grabbed Marinette's hand, "We'll go grab tables while you guys order. A Strawberry and Banana smoothie and a Mango smoothie, for me. I'll pay you back!" They trudged over to an empty table with 3 chairs before the boys could respond. Marinette grabbed a spare chair and sat down after placing it with the rest.

Alya leaned over the circular table, her eyes sparkling. "Girl, spill!"

Marinette stayed silent for a second, before her face lit up in brilliant colors.

"Oh my god! I'm treating him like a normal human being and not a god and it's working! Alya it's working! I should've tried this weeks ago-"

Alya laughed as Marinette continued her rant, stopping her when the boys trudged over, each holding 2 smoothies.

"One for the lady," Adrien placed a pink smoothie in front of Marinette, and sat down on her right, "And one for me!" He passed her a straw, before sticking one in his own Banana smoothie, as she thanked him.

Nino placed an orange smoothie in front of Alya, before sitting on her left with a Green tea smoothie. Adrien passed the straws to Alya and Nino before sipping his own smoothie.

"It's good!" Marinette exclaimed, Alya nodded in confirmation.

"How much?" Alya asked Nino, attempting to swipe the receipt from Adrien's hands.

"I don't know. Adrien payed." Nino shot an accusing glance at Adrien, who only stuck his tongue out in response.

"I can pay for mine and Marinette's smoothies!"

"Alya, I can pay for my own smoothie!"

"So can I, so pass it!" Nino reached for the receipt, but Adrien was prepared. The blonde swiftly crumpled the receipt and launched it into the nearest trash can. The receipt landed in the trash, and before anyone could retrieve it, someone had already poured the remainder of their smoothie on it.

Adrien was met with accusing looks, but he was looking anywhere else. That's what Marinette thought, It was hard to tell with the glasses.

"You win this round, Adrien." Alya said, making sure to use his first name. Adrien smirked in victory.

They enjoyed their smoothie's, making small talk. It was only when Marinette rose to get a napkin did things begin to go wrong.

"Adrikins!"

Marinette squished the napkin she had just grabbed and glanced towards Adrien, just in time to see him be glomped by a blur of yellow. Nino sighed, while Alya grit her teeth, because dang it Adrienette was happening!

"H-Hi Chloe, can you get off."

"Of course!" Chloe released Adrien from her death grip and sat down.

In Marinette's seat...

Marinette sighed, asking someone else for an empty chair at their table and placing it in between Alya and Nino before sitting down. Alya swiped Marinette's smoothie from Chloe while Adrien shot her a look of pity. She merely smiled.

"Excuse me," Chloe yelled towards an oblivious staff member who was cleaning a nearby table. "Get me a star fruit smoothie!"

The girl, a short teen with brown hair and brown eyes, nodded and sped off. Most likely being new, and not completely understanding how things worked.

"Adrien! Why are you here? This place is for peasants, why don't you come with me and we'll go shopping." Chloe stood, grabbing Adrien's hand and attempting to pull him away.

Adrien was about to retort, before a smooth hand grabbed his own, and tugged him into his seat. Chloe seethed at Marinette for foiling her attempt, and sat back down. Said girl had switched seats with Alya and had grabbed Adriens outstretched hand.

"I don't know if you noticed Chloe, but Adrien was here with us first." Marinette smiled innocently as Chloe raged. "That's exactly why he should come with me! Aristocrats do not associate with commoners!"

"I'm surprised you know what that word means!"

"Why you-"

Chloe stood abruptly, her chair shot out behind her and that's when everything went downhill. Chloe had stood up so fast, that her chair hit the brown haired girl from before, who's name tag read Samantha. Samantha had yelled out in pain, before spilling Chloe's smoothie on said blonde who screeched in fury.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The whole shop watched in shock at the display. "Do you know how much this jacket costs! AND MY HAIR! There's smoothie junk all over my hair!"

Sabrina stood nearby, contemplating what to do while poor Samantha shook in her boots, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Chloe released another scream of rage, before grabbing Adrien's smoothie and pouring the remainder of the yellow liquid on Samantha, who did nothing to stop it.

"I am the Mayors DAUGHTER! You should be ashamed of yourself-" Chloe didn't get to finish her rant, as Samantha suddenly bolted and ran for the exit, shamed and embarrassed.

Chloe's face slowly lost it's red color, and cleared her throat after realizing that everybody was watching.

"Sabrina," Sabrina snapped awake at Chloe's call, having been horrified at the previous events. "Book me a Hair appointment and grab my spare clothes. We're leaving, _now_!"

Sabrina nodded hastily, and held the door open for Chloe to walk out after throwing a haughty look at Marinette and her friends and winking at Adrien.

The quaint atmosphere of the shop slowly surfaced, and the awkward tension disappeared with it. Adrien suddenly stood up, and placed a 10 dollar bill on the table.

"Oh now! You don't get to pay the ti-"

"I think we should go," Adrien interrupted Alya, a serious look on his face. "Chloe probably caused another Akuma."

"You're right," Alya stood up to and pulled out her phone. "I need to go film this!" Before Alya could run off, Nino grabbed her arm.

"I'll walk Alya home," Alya protested, trying to escape Nino's grasp. "You two should get home yourselves." Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"I'm staying the night with Marinette you idiot!"

"Your house is closer!"

And they were off, with Nino tugging a screaming Alya by the arm.

Adrien looked at Marinette, who was still sitting down, and offered his hand. "I'll walk you home."

"No, it's ok," She waved him off. "I can get there by myself."

"I insist," He grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her to stand. "Besides, a gentleman never let's a lady walk alone."

Marinette blushed, but said nothing as Adrien tugged her out of the shop. They were going off to face another akuma, one craving revenge towards a certain blonde.

But that fact was lost in the wind, Adrien only taking notice of how perfectly Marinette's hand fit in his.

* * *

 **Author's note: And here it is! An extra long chapter for you guys! We're making progress. Sorry everything been so crazy this work with finals and family stuff. I'm going to answer questions and comment now.**

 **ImperialOtaku : Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy my story.**

 **leafgreenflower : Believe it or not I actually played this game when I was younger. You were allowed to struggle though, and it was a fun game to play in elementary school. Thanks for the good wishes about my Island! Things have been good here so far if you don't count yesterdays fire, hehe...**

 **Nanami-Hime : I loved writing Chloes prank! It was funny to me.**

 **Yamina20 : I tried my hardest with dynamics and all that so Thankyou! And having Alya show the video at their graduation is a good idea, though I don't know if i'll extend the story that far.**

 **Memequeen : I'm glad I was your first!**

 **KatieCat : I'm glad this is your favorite story! Though i'm sorry about the slow updates and all that, but I promise i'm not giving up!**

 **AutumnWind34 : Thankyou so much!**

 **Oreocookie1114 : Thanks for understanding!**

 **FangirlplusMax2.0 and  Guest #1: Thanks! I'm actually really surprised with my writing style too, but let me tell you it just flows. I think it's because I read... ALOT!**

 **Big thanks to: Grapefruit101, Fangirl, mayuralover, 3, WickerQuill, and Silvijarii for reviewing.**


End file.
